What The?
by brianna.avenged
Summary: Kim and Ron are on a mission stopping Drakken and Shego. However, when a vortex opens up in the middle of Kim and Shego's fight, everything changes between Kim and Shego because what comes from the vortex are Kim and Shego...from the future.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible-What The…?

_I don't own any of the characters or main idea behind Kim Possible, Disney does._

_For the purposes of this story, completely disregard the movie "So the Drama." I have not followed the seasons and you will see references to episodes that are not in order._

Chapter 1

"Shego!" yelled a very frustrated and familiar voice to the three people in the room. The room was actually inside a real life evil lair where a real life evil, mad genius lived. Drew Lipsky's, AKA Dr. Drakken, face was turning blue from anger, which was quite an accomplishment since it was already tinged with blue to begin with.

"What?" asked a bored voice from a chair near the angered man. The face was hidden behind a copy of some fashion magazine. The obvious indifference to Drakken's problem caused the scientists' scar under his left eye to twitch in anger.

"Would you please get up and fight my arch-foe?" he asked, annoyance dripped from his tone.

A long sigh escaped Shego and she put down her magazine and carefully marked the page for future use. She stood and shook her long, midnight dark hair out of her face to look at the source of the blue man's rage. Her black lips curled into a smirk as she looked at the one standing before her.

Kim Possible, the arch-foe Drakken told Shego to fight, was a teenager. Seventeen years old to be exact. She also happened to be smirking at Shego, not even giving the mad scientist a glance.

"Good morning Pumpkin. Shouldn't you be in school?" Shego said to Kim, the smirk still on her lips.

"I would be if you and big blue weren't trying to take over the world," Kim replied. Shego shrugged.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow, Kimmie," she said.

As if she could sense what was about to happen next, Kim's body suddenly went into a defensive fighting posture as if to prepare herself for an attack.

"Ron, go stop Drakken," Kim yelled to her best friend, Ron Stoppable. Right as the words left the teenager's mouth Shego raised her hands and set them ablaze with green plasma, reflecting off her slightly lighter shade of green skin.

"You got it KP," Ron replied, then ran after the evil doctor, who was holding a shrink ray in his hands.

"Ah! Buffoon! We meet again," Dr. Drakken sneered at the blond haired boy.

"It's Ron Stoppable! Why can't you ever remember?" the good sidekick growled, his light brown eyes showed clear frustration, which indicated that the forgetfulness of his name happened often.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego had begun their dance of plasma, fists, and kicks. Bobbing and weaving, ducking and punching, the two fighters looked as if the fight were rehearsed. The battle took them all over the lair. Neither the red haired heroine nor the emerald eyed villainess seemed to notice or care about anyone else around them.

Kim had to keep herself from smiling during the fight as she attempted to put all of her focus into it, but it was hard to hold it back. It was so much fun to fight with Shego, the only one who could challenge her physically and mentally. Both intelligent and lethal, Shego was the ultimate adversary; which is why Kim always wondered why she was only a sidekick. If the woman put her mind to it, she could easily be the most dangerous and powerful person to try and take over the world. She would get pretty damn close, too, before Kim would stop her. Instead, she remained a thief and mercenary, which Kim was grateful for. She never wanted to face a power hungry Shego.

"Come on, Princess, I know you can do better. What's the problem? Stayed up past your bedtime?" Shego asked, breaking Kim from her what-if scenarios.

"Aw, is someone cranky? Didn't you get your beauty sleep? I hear that's really important for women your age. What are you? 30? 35?" Kim asked. She knew that calling Shego old would really get her going. Sure enough, the older woman growled and her fighting intensified.

"I happen to have just turned 21, little girl," she said through clenched teeth. The teenager flipped away from the green skinned woman and paused the fighting as she relaxed her fighting stance. Shego relaxed her pose but only slightly as she wondered what the red haired girl was planning.  
"Really? You're only 21?" Kim asked curiously

"Yeah, so what?" Shego snapped, glaring at the teen.

"No, it's nothing; it's just that I would think the greatest thief in the world would at least be 25. I just thought you looked young," Kim replied. The green skinned woman blinked a few times.  
"Did you just compliment me, Kimmie?" she asked, an evil smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Kim blushed.  
"No—I mean—"

"Because I think you just did; twice in one sentence in fact. You said I'm the world's greatest thief _and_ that I look young," Shego stated, her smile full blown but there was teasing behind it.

"Calling you a great thief isn't a compliment, Shego," Kim said her forest green eyes glaring at the woman.

"It is to me, Princess."

Kim growled.

"Can we just get this over with? I'd like to at least make it to some of my classes today," the teenager asked angrily. Shego smirked.

"Sure thing, Kimmie," she replied, the smirk still playing on her lips. Just as Shego was about to attack the younger girl, she froze. Her eyebrows scrunched together as if confused and her mouth opened slightly. Kim didn't want to turn her back on the one she truly viewed as her arch foe, but she knew it took a lot to surprise Shego, so she reluctantly turned around. Her face matched Shego's.

Standing in front of a large, swirling blue and black vortex was a robot that looked similar to Dr. Drakken's old Bebe creation, with some modifications. The most obvious two were the skin, which used to blue, had changed to black, and gone was the blond hair. Also, it was "naked" without the leotard Drakken had used on his Bebe's.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked. Apparently he and Drakken stopped their own slap fight to see what had come out of the vortex.

"Dr. D, I thought you scrapped the Bebe's," Shego said while scratching her head, unsure if she had missed Drakken mention the robots when she was tuning him out earlier.

"I did. That isn't mine. It doesn't even have hair. How ugly," the blue scientist exclaimed, looking disgusted at the sight of the robot.

"If it's not yours, then who—" said Kim, but was cut off by the robot. Its eyes had turned to Kim when she spoke.

"Target confirmed," it said in a cool, female computer voice.

"Target?" Ron repeated, his face twisted in confusion.

"Objective: Kill Kim Possible," the Bebe continued as if Ron hadn't spoken. Kim's mouth dropped.

"Kill?" she cried. She barely got the word out of her mouth before her air supply was suddenly cut off as the hand of the Bebe shot out ten yards and clamped around her neck and lifted her a few feet off the ground. Kim felt as if her wind pipe was being crushed as she clawed at the hard, cool metal fingers that seemed to be immovable. Her face was beginning to turn red and black spots were appearing in her eyes as she gasped for air.

Then, as soon as it happened, Kim's lungs were filled with air as she fell to her knees. After a few grateful gulps, she looked up to see Shego getting up from tackling the robot. Bebe stood as well and looked at Shego.

"Target confirmed," it said in that creepy, monotone voice.

"What?" Shego asked.

"Objective: Kill Shego," the Bebe continued.

"Kill?" Shego said, echoing Kim's confused tone. Just as the robot did with Kim, it shot out its arm and grabbed Shego by the throat, lifting her off her feet. Shego glared at the robot and grabbed it's wrist with both her hands. Her plasma flared dangerously as she attempted to burn the offending arm off her neck. However, her face turned to horror as she realized that the Bebe was not affected by her plasma. The bright green color of her plasma soon became almost blinding, which Shego knew could cut through pure steel like it was butter, but it did nothing. That's when Kim knew she had to act. She grabbed her grapple gun and shot it at the Bebe's legs. It hooked around on its ankles and the seventeen year old yanked as hard as she could and the Bebe flew backwards, letting go of Shego. Kim ran over to the green skinned woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Shego nodded as she gasped in air. They both stood and faced the robot as it stood.

"Objective: Kill Kim Possible and Shego," it said and charged them.

Kim flipped over it as Shego lit up her hands and defended herself. Kim landed behind the Bebe and threw her leg out at the back of its head. The Bebe quickly turned and grabbed Kim's ankle and then proceeded to throw the teenager into the nearest wall. Kim felt the breath leave her lungs once again as she crumpled the floor. She saw stars for a few seconds before she got herself together and stood back up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. Wade, Kim's eleven year old computer genius, appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim, are you done already?" asked the chubby African-American with a smile.

"Not exactly, Wade. The Bebe's are back and their not Drakken's. Can you play that ultrahigh sonic disturbance we used on them the first time?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing, here you go," he said, hitting a few keys oh keyboard. Then an unbearably loud sonic whirling came out of the Kimmunicator. Kim aimed it towards the Bebe, which was still trading blows with Shego, who looked like she was getting angrier by the moment.

"Why won't you die?" Shego yelled in rage. The Bebe backhanded her and the raven haired woman flew across the room. It then turned to Kim and walked towards her. The sonic disturbance appeared to not be having any affect whatsoever on the robot.

"Wade, it's not working," Kim said, dodging another arm coming towards her.

"It seems to have some sort of magnetic field around it. I can't get through it," Wade said, typing furiously.

"Think of something soon, Wade. I don't know how much longer I can fight it," Kim said. As she said that, the Bebe took her feet out from underneath her, causing the Kimmunicator to fly across the floor, and then the robot straddled her.

"Objective: Kill Kim Possible," it said as it held her down. Kim struggled but it wouldn't budge. The Bebe pulled an arm back. Kim's eyes widen, knowing that that fist could punch straight through her skull in one swift move. The Bebe thrust its arm forward, completely intent on killing Kim, who had closed her eyes. When death didn't come after a few seconds, green eyes blinked open and saw the Bebe's eyes go from red to black, then slump forward onto Kim. The teenager let out a shaky breath, praying to all the powers that be, thanking them that she was alive. She shoved the Bebe off of her and stood up, her body trembling at the thought at how close to death she had been; had ever been.

She glanced around to see what had stopped the robot. What she saw shocked her more than her near death.

"What the…?" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim and Shego stared at what had just come out of the vortex and found themselves staring at themselves! They were older versions of them, but that only made things even stranger.

Kim stared at herself, completely shocked. She was a few inches taller, around five feet, five inches and she must have been around the age of 25. She was more developed with more curves and slightly larger breasts than the younger Kim does. Her hair was shorter by a few inches and gone were the slightly puffy cheeks, instead prominent cheekbones had replaced them. However, the most significant and obvious difference was that the older Kim had a huge scar on her face. It was four lines going from her hairline to her neck, like an animal had mauled her. Her outfit was a tight, deep red cropped tank top with black leather pants.

Shego stared at herself, completely in shock as well. She looked pretty much the same, just a few years older, around 30 years old. The one thing that was completely different was that all of the older Shego's hair was cut off. It was like a messy boy's haircut with its jet black ends sticking out everywhere. There were no visible scars on her body that Shego wouldn't know about. Her outfit no longer consisted of her green and black cat suit, but she had on black leather pants and a tight dark green tee shirt on with two black stripes going from her shoulders to the middle of her chest.

"What the fuck?" the younger Shego muttered.

"Are there any more?" the older Shego asked, ignoring the younger Shego's question.

"I don't think so. I only saw one go in the vortex," the older Kim replied. She blew out a breath of relief. "That was too close."

"Tell me about it. Where are we?" Shego asked.

"I think it's one of Drakken's old lairs," the older Kim answered. She looked around and looked at the four people who were staring at her and the other girl with shock and disbelief. Her eyes focused on the younger Kim and stepped forward. "How old are you?" she asked. Kim's brow furrowed.

"Er...seventeen," she said, still in slight shock at who she was looking at. The older Kim and Shego looked at each other, both each had one eyebrow raised.

"What's the date?" the older Shego asked.

"April 23, 2013."

"Shit," the scarred one said. Ron and Kim blanched. Kim Possible never swore, so it was really weird to hear someone who sounds and looks exactly like Kim (sans scar) speak profanely.

"Why would he go back to this time? Why not further back when we were children, when we were most vulnerable?" the older Shego asked the older Kim.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he wanted to stop what's going to happen a few days?" she replied. The older Shego opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but you better explain this fucked up shit to me right now!" Shego demanded.

"Calm the fuck down. Jesus," the short haired woman replied with an almost lazy roll of her eyes. She turned back to the other woman who came through the vortex.

"Well, we know he only has a limited number of times he can use the vortex and that he can't use them prior to this date. We just don't know when he'll send something back or even what he'll send back," the older Kim stated.

"We can't stay here. We could change everything," the older green skinned woman replied, knowing what the older Kim was implying.

"We could stop him once and for all, Shego. It's a risk we have to take."

The dark haired one sighed in defeat, looking at the two younger versions of them.

"All right," she conceded. The short haired one who looked like Shego turned around to face the four other people in the room.

"Okay people, we don't have a lot of time, so let's keep this short and simple. I am Shego and this is Kim Possible, but we are from the future. Eight years into the future to be exact. We are here to stop a blood thirsty madman from trying to destroy the world. We'll need your help since our resources are back in the future. Any questions?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone in the room stared at the future Shego and Kim like both of them had just sprouted two heads. The silence was interrupted by a familiar _beep-beep-beep-beep!_ Present day Kim saw hers on the ground where it had fallen when Bebe dropped her. She also saw future Kim reaching into her pocket, but to everyone's surprise, the future Shego also reached into her pocket and pulled one out. The future women's Kimmunicators were different. For one, Kim's was no longer blue, but red to match her shirt and Shego's was green, to match her green outfit. As it turns out, it was the present day Kim's whose was going off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Kim, are you okay? We were cut off," the boy genius asked as he typed at his computer.

"I'm fine, Wade. The Bebe is down," Kim replied as she looked at the sprawled out remains of the robot, to the future Kim and Shego, then back to the screen.

"I thought the sonic disturbance didn't work?" Wade asked.

"No, but something else happened," the teenager replied.  
"Okay, well I also noticed that there was some disturbance in the time-space continuum. Has a vortex appeared in the past 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, two of them did. One with the Bebe and the other one…well, you should see for yourself," Kim replied, then held the screen up so Wade could see the two women from the future.

"Oh my God!" Wade yelled. He would have used a more expletive word to show his shock, but his mother could hear a swear word from Antarctica and he shuddered to think about the consequences.

"Yeah and it's exactly what you're thinking, too. They are the future me and Shego. And it appears as if we're working together?" she asked, looking up to said women and they both nodded.

"What do they want?" Wade asked when Kim looked back down at her Kimmunicator screen.

"Not sure, but they somehow took care of the Bebe that came through the vortex and attacked me and Shego," Kim said and turned the screen to the dead creature.

"We were able to steal one of the Bebe controllers. However, you can only use the failsafe power down button once. So, if there are anymore, we'll need to stop them another way," older Kim explained.

"I thought Drakken gave up on the Bebe's?" he asked as he scanned the Bebe.

"No, this thing is from the future, too, and it was hell bent on killing Shego and I."

"Listen up, Hard Drive, Future Princess and I are going to need everyone's help to take down a future psychopath that tries to actually destroy the whole world. As in wipe it off the face of the universe kind of destroys," Shego stated when she appeared over Kim's shoulder. Wade jumped and started sweating.

"Who—who is it?" he stuttered.

"The only name we know him by is Eclipse. We need you to run any and every criminal by that nickname, down to the last purse snatching mugger. Your future-self tried it but maybe you'll have better luck. Got it?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am! I'll get right on that," Wade replied. "Kim, GJ are on their way to pick up Shego and Dr. Drakken. The present Shego, I mean. You're ride is on its way."

"Cancel the call from GJ, Nerdlinger. We're going to need Dr. D and my present self's help," Shego said. Wade raised an eyebrow and looked at the present Kim. The seventeen year old sighed and told Wade to do as he was told.

"You got it, Kim. I'll get back to you when I find out about Eclipse," the ten year old said.

"Thanks Wade. You rock," Kim said, then cut the connection. She turned to the two future women with her hands on her hips and her determined face set.

"Okay, you two, what is going on?" she asked. "You looked pretty confused when you came through the vortex, so it's obvious you didn't plan this."

Future Kim and Shego looked at each other and Shego nodded at Kim once, coming to a silent agreement.

"We should really discuss this further once we get to...uh...I assume we're going to Mom and Dad's house, Kim?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's where I—uh, I mean, we—er...yes, we are," Kim said, becoming more confused.

The future Shego scoffed.

"Like hell Kimmie still lives with her parents at 24. I'd kick her ass if she did," Shego said. Future Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"HOLD ON ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!" present day Shego yelled. Everyone turned to look at the furious woman. She stalked up to her future self.

"Didn't we already go through this calming down thing?" future Shego asked, clearly annoyed with herself.

"Why the hell are you working for Kimmie?" Shego demanded. "Princess would never, ever go rogue so that means that you went good. Why the fuck did you go good? Didn't we swear upon every deity and holy book there is that we would never again do the hero thing?!"

The room was as silent as a graveyard.

"Uh...I'm kind of wondering that myself, actually," Ron said. Shego rolled her eyes and then glared at her past self.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Aside from the fact that I have a psycho chasing after me in the future, I love my life. I'm happier than I have ever been and I am not, I repeat _not_ going to let you fuck that up for me. If I were to tell you why we switched sides, my future could be ruined forever and I refuse to let that happen," she explained. Present Shego lit up her hands in anger. "And put those out, you dumbass. Plasma obviously has no effect on me. Jesus, was I really this stupid back then, Pumpkin?" Shego asked future Kim, who chuckled.

"Oh no, I can't answer that question without getting in trouble," she replied. Future Shego smirked.

Everyone then turned when they heard a plane outside the lair.

"All right, everyone. Let's go," Kim from the future said. She started walking along with Ron, present Kim, and Future Shego. Dr. Drakken and present Shego stayed where they were. Future Kim turned.  
"You know, I can always have Kim just call GJ back and haul your asses in jail for a few weeks," she threatened. Dr. Drakken squeaked and ran after them. Present Shego sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is going to be a really, really long day," she muttered, then went after the others as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_This has got to the be the strangest thing I have ever seen_ Ronald Stoppable thought, staring at what was in front of him. Sitting at his best friend Kim Possible's kitchen table were Kim Possible, Dr. Drakken, his side kick Shego, a future Kim Possible, and a future Shego. Present day Shego was glaring at her future self, who was ruffling her short hair. Present Kim Possible stared at everyone else with one of her eyebrows slightly raised, but otherwise expressionless. Future Kim Possible looked completely relaxed and at ease. Dr. Drakken, however, was sweating bullets.

Ron was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded, brown eyes darting from one person to the other, and his pet naked mole rat standing on his shoulder, mimicking his owner's stance. The silence was taking its toll on Ron, who looked like he wanted to shout that something was extremely wrong with the current situation.

"Okay, now that we're all here, can someone please explain why my and Shego's future selves made a spontaneous decision to jump back in time?" Kim asked. Both of the future women sighed, crossed their arms, and leaned back against their chairs at the same time.

"First of all, while it might have been spontaneous, it was necessary. If that Bebe had succeeded in killing even one of you, Kim and Shego...well, I can't even explain the repercussions it would have," future Kim stated. "So, we saw a vortex and followed the robot to try and stop it from doing its job."

"Here's what we know. Our Eclipse has one vortex machine that he can use only six times. He's already used two, so he only has four left. The dates used for the vortex must coincide with the present date. Once the date is set, it can't be changed. For example, the date in the future is April 23rd, 2021. Eclipse sets the date for April 23rd, 2013. After that, the next time he uses it must be the day of or after April 23rd, 2013. So, if he wants to use a different day, it must be sometime after April 24th, 2013.

"How did you not find this guy before? I mean, someone who is trying to destroy the world...that would have caught Wade's attention and you should have been able to go in and stop him before his plan could come into fruition," present day Kim asked her future self. Future Kim and Shego glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. Kim looked at her seventeen year old counterpart.

"Well...let's just say I was...preoccupied," she answered, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Preoccupied? You're Kim Possible. You can do anything. What were you preoccupied with?" Ron asked.

"Look Stoppable, I may have told myself that I couldn't tell her about her future, but I meant that for everyone. There are some things we can't tell you for fear of altering your future even more. And I refuse to let you all fuck up our lives because you can't reign in your curiosity," future Shego said, glaring at everyone in the room. Ron cowered back.

"You have no right to speak to us that way, Shego. It's easy for you because you know what's going to happen to us in the future. You can't just pop out of nowhere, tell us you're from the future and not expect any of us to ask questions," present day Kim replied. Shego ran her fingers through her short hair and growled in frustration.

"Look here, Little Kimmie, I'm expecting you to act like an adult and think about what could happen if we told you what your future is and how it can change with just a few words," future Shego said.

"I can't think of what would happen because I don't know!" the seventeen year old countered. The two women glared at each other. Neither one looked away, but after a few seconds future Kim broke it up.

"All right you two, stop fighting, okay?" she said, putting her hand on future Shego's shoulder. The older woman relaxed immediately at her partner's touch and looked at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said. Future Kim smiled.

"Forget about it. Now, we should—"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" present Shego exploded.

"Not again," future Shego muttered.  
"You just fucking apologized! To my enemy!" younger Shego exclaimed, completely baffled.

"Shego, you are in my house and you will not speak like that to anyone I consider a guest," present day Kim rebuked the villainess. Shego glared at the teenager.

"Was I talking you to you, Princess?" she seethed.

"Watch it, Shego. I will not hesitate to call Wade and have GJ throw in you in prison."

"You won't be able to if you're unconscious," Shego replied, lighting up her hands.

That's when the older Shego smacked her past self hard on the back of the head with a very dangerous glare.

"What the fuck was that for?" Shego demanded.

"Don't speak to Kimmie that way and never threaten her!" the future woman scolded, looking extremely serious. Both Kim and Shego looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Why the hell wouldn't I? I do it all the time," Shego asked.

"You ungrateful bitch—"

"Enough, Sharon," future Kim said sternly, placing her left hand once again on her partner's shoulder. Present day Kim almost gasped when she saw a gorgeous diamond wedding ring on her future self's hand, but remained silent, remembering what happens when she asks questions about the future. "This is how you acted before everything changed. Relax, Shego has done nothing wrong. Trust me, Kim can handle your past self. After all, I did all the time."

_My future self actually told Pumpkin my real name? We must really be close because very, very few people on Earth know my birth name_ present day Shego fumed silently.

"Really, I seem to remember handling you pretty damn well back then too," future Shego remarked with an evil smirk. Future Kim blushed again, but cleared her throat.

"Can we please get back to the soon-to-be psycho out there as well as the one in the future who is sending his stupid robots after Kimmie and I?" present day Shego asked, clearly annoyed. "Which reminds me, why the hell couldn't I just melt the pile of trash?"

"Eclipse knows all about our plasma and how it works. He found a way to protect the minions he builds against it," future Shego answered.

"How?" Shego exclaimed.

"He found material from the meteor that gave us our powers. It has a metal in it that counters all the powers us and our brothers have."

"Speaking of the Bebe's, that's where Drakken comes in," future Kim said, then looked at the blue man who had remained silent the whole time in the house.

"Me? What do you need me for?" Dr. Drakken asked nervously, tugging at the neckline of his suit.

"Eclipse has managed to get his hands on just about everything you ever built or modified. Would you be able to write down and build counter machines for every project you've ever done?" future Kim asked. "He might use something else to send back to kill Kim and Shego, so we need to be prepared for anything."

"What? That would be a massive undertaking. It could take months," he answered.

"Then bring in anyone you can think of to help you. You must understand. Eclipse will kill any and every person, good or evil, who is against him. Even those who have tried to join him he's killed. He works alone and takes whatever he needs," future Shego stated.

"How hard can it be to find a criminal named Eclipse? I mean, it's not like it's a common nickname," present day Shego pointed out.

"He may not be going by that name now and we have very little information on him. Wade might not find him. All we know is that he begins gathering power sometime in the next few months," future Kim explained.  
"Here's the plan. Stoppable, Dr. D? You're going to bring in anyone, I don't care if they're evil or good, to help Dr. Drakken build what he needs. Or even anyone who wants to help. The more people we have on our side, the better I'll feel," future Shego said.

"What? I don't want to work with Drakken. He can't even remember my name!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you'll be fine with Dr—" future Kim said.  
"No," he said, crossing his arms. Future Kim sighed and walked up to him.

"Look Ron, we need your help with this. There will be no future if we don't do this carefully and efficiently. I need you to keep an eye on Drakken," she explained.

"Kim, we're a team; best friends. We don't split up," Ron replied. Future Kim sighed, sadness in her eyes.  
"Yori," the future Shego said quietly.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"Yori. Let's have her come to the States and help Ron and Drakken. Would that be all right, Ronald? You should get a head start on your monkey kung fu, anyways. Trust me, it comes in handy in the future," future Shego said. To everyone's shock, she smiled and _winked!_ at Ron, who stood there agape.

"Would that be all right, Ron? Would you feel better if Yori was with you?" future Kim asked.

"Uh...I don't know. KP?" he turned to his best friend. The seventeen year old had her brow furrowed in thought.

"I suppose I'm okay with it if you are. She could come in handy and Shego is right. You should start your training and gain more control of your monkey powers," she answered.

"Okay then...I'll give her a call," Ron said, surprised with Kim's answer.

"Good," Shego said, clapping her hands together. "Now, Kimmie and Shego, you—"

She was cut off by Kim's Kimmunicator.  
"What's the sitch, Wade? Find out about Eclipse?" Kim asked the African-American boy who popped up on the screen.

"Sorry, Kim, not yet. I'm still looking. But, another vortex has been made. It's appeared right at your mom's hospital," the ten year old replied.

"What? Wade, mom is there right now in the middle of her shift!" present day Kim exclaimed, a ball of fear appearing in her chest.

"Let's go. Ron, Drakken, get going on calling people. The four of us will head to the hospital and see what's going on," future Kim said.

"You might need me, though," Ron protested.

"With two of me and two Kimmie's, I think we can handle it Ron. And you're only a call away. We'll be fine," future Shego said, putting a comforting hand on the teenage boy's shoulder. He yanked away on instinct, not used to Shego being so…nice to him. _Or anyone for that matter_, he thought. Future Shego sighed and turned to herself and the Kims.

"Come on, you guys. Let's save mommy Possible," she said. The four of them went outside to Kim's car.

"Oh, my first car. How I loved this thing," future Kim said, looking fondly at the purple car.

"Wanna drive?" present day Kim asked.

"Do I ever!" she replied, grabbing the key's from her past self's hand. The four of them jumped in the car and sped off to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twenty four year old Kim Possible glanced at the back seat in the rearview mirror and nearly laughed at what she saw. Her past self and past Shego were sitting as far apart as possible, each determined not to come within six inches of the other. Shego was glaring out the window while the teenager had on her mission face, but would break it once in a while to glance at the woman sitting next to her. Then, the future Kim looked over at the future Shego and smiled slightly. Shego was already looking at her with her own small smile.

_God, please don't let us screw up our future_ Kim prayed. She did a quick glance back at the other two to make sure the others weren't looking and then gently stroked her partner's hand with her own fingers in a loving caress.

"I love you," Shego mouthed. Kim's smile widened a little bit.

"I love you, too," she mouthed in reply.

"I'd say that's our cue," future Shego said when they began to hear screams. They raced down the street in the robotic car, but had to stop when it became too crowded from running people.

"We'll go on foot from here," the teenage Kim said. Future Kim stopped the car and the four women ran toward the hospital, where all the people were running out of.

"Think it's another Bebe?" present Shego asked as they ran into the building.

"Not sure. Eclipse has countless resources at his disposal. There's no telling what he sent back," future Shego replied.

"Where could it be?" present Kim asked.

"It has to be near mom. It's no coincidence that it appeared at the same hospital she works at after your attack earlier," future Kim answered.

"Let's try her office. She's there if she's not in surgery. She could be in any OR room if she was," the teenager said.

They all ran towards Dr. Possible's office, trying to navigate through the panic. They finally made it to the third floor and rounded the corner of the brain surgeon's office. There was a small fire at the end of the corridor, which is why the sprinklers were going. There were overturned tables, chairs and holes in the walls all over the hallway. Also, to present Kim's shock, the bodies of several security personnel littered the floor, their necks and bodies at unnatural angles. Present day Kim ran towards her mom's office, which had the door hanging off its hinges. Her mom was lying on the desk where one Bebe was holding her down, twisting her arm. Standing next to it was the strangest creature any of them had ever seen. It was about the size of a German Shepard, but it was black, red, and white all over. It had what the head of a black and white cheetah would look like, the body of a red fox, red on top and white on the bottom, then a pure black tail with white feathers on the end of it. The creature was growling and baring its teeth at Kim and Shego, its pure red eyes filled with an evil look that sent chills down Kim's spine.

"We will ask you one more time, Ann Possible. Where is Kim Possible?" the Bebe asked.

"I will tell you nothing," Ann answered. She cried out in pain as the Bebe twisted harder on her arm.

"New objective. Kill Ann Possible. Find James Possible," the Bebe said.

"NO!" present day Kim Possible screamed, then ran at the Bebe to tackle it, but it moved just in time and Kim ran into one of the walls. This caused the other three women to jump into action. They ran towards the Bebe just as it backhanded Ann, knocking her out. Future Shego grabbed Ann's unconscious form and put her in the corner of the room, but the present day Shego was stopped when the creature jumped towards them, forcing them onto the ground and rolling out of the door and into the hallway. The twenty one year old lit up her plasma and faced the creature.

"All right you freak of nature. Let's dance," she said, preparing to attack. Suddenly, the creature opened its mouth and shot out a thick, slimy, and strong tongue, like a frog. It wrapped itself around Shego's ankle and pulled her feet out from under her.

"Ugh," Shego grunted as she hit the floor. Then, the creature was looming over her, baring its teeth. Foul, hot breath hit her face as a deep, low growl emerged from its throat. Shego glared back and kicked it off her, sending it flying down the hall.

She stood and turned to face the creature as it stood and ran back towards her. He jumped and she stepped out of the way and it continued flying down the corridor. The wet floor wouldn't allow it to get a grip to stop itself and it continued until it hit the wall. Shego ran towards it and tried to do a drop kick on it, but it moved just in time. Again, it lunged at Shego and straddled her. It wasted no time in biting her shoulder, barely missing her carotid artery. She cried out in pain as she felt its teeth sink deeper into her. Out of instinct she lit her hands up and grabbed the creature by the neck and proceeded to burn her way through its skin. The creature let go of her shoulder and howled in agony. Shego held on tighter as she felt her hands hit the muscle beneath the skin. She gripped harder and intensified her plasma until suddenly, the howling stopped and Shego was holding a severed head, its blood staining her cat suit. She threw the head away and the body off of her.  
"Disgusting," she muttered and stood. Her shoulder was pulsing in pain, but she knew it wasn't life threatening and that she had to help the other's bring down the Bebe's.

In the office, the two Kims and Shego were fighting fiercely with the robot. It immediately spotted present Kim and focused on trying to kill her; which was difficult for her because she had to bear the brunt of the attack, but it allowed for the robot to be distracted for the future women. As the present day Shego ran into the room, the future Kim was being thrown across the room, right into her. Both women grunted as they fell from the impact.

"Does this thing have a weakness?" the present Shego groaned.

"Only one, but it's very hard to hit. On the back where the T7 vertebra is, that's where the box is for power and wiring. It's the only place on the body where it's not covered by the meteor metal," future Shego replied, helping her past self to her feet.

"So, we need to distract it long enough to hold still to hit a box that's the size of a spine bone that we can't see?" the younger Shego asked.

"Pretty much. Why don't you help little Kimmie and keep it from not killing her. Stall it long enough for us to get a shot. Then I'll blast it back to scrap metal."  
"Great, now I'm the buffoon," Shego muttered as she went to do as she was told.

The two Shego's went back into the office and put their plan to action. The present day Shego kicked it in the head, making it fall to the floor.

"Come on, Cupcake, can't you handle this Barbie doll?" Shego asked with a smirk. Kim only grunted as she stood up. She didn't have time to think of a reply because the Bebe was standing up. The rivals both charged the robot.

"The other two know what to do. We just need to get it to face its back to them and hold still for a few seconds," Shego explained to Kim.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Kim asked, dodging a right hook.

"Well, it wants to kill us, right? It seems to favor trying to choke us to death. Why not let it try again? It has to stay still for that and it will have its back the future chicks," Shego suggested, kicking down the robot with a foot to the head.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"You got a better idea?"  
"No, but who's going to volunteer to be choked?" Kim asked. Shego smiled. And grabbed Kim's shoulders and wheeled her to face the robot.

"Hey! Tinman!" Shego called out. The robot looked at Kim in her vulnerable position, and sure enough, it shot out its arm and grabbed Kim by the neck.

"NOW!" yelled the present day Shego.

The future Shego lit up her hands to the highest temperature her plasma can go and threw a bolt. She knew she only had one shot. Present Kim was gasping for breath, cursing Shego in her head. The bolt of plasma found its target. The robot froze, letting go of Kim. Present day Shego helped her up. As everyone stared at the Bebe, it's back started smoking as its circuits began to fry.

"It's going to blow!" future Kim yelled. Everyone tried to duck or get out of the way, but it was too late. The robot exploded with an impressive bang, but present day Kim and Shego were closest and it threw them through the wall of the office. Before either of them could even move or groan in pain, their world was darkening around them.

"NO!" yelled a voice, then everything was blocked out as debris buried them.

The silence was thick and deafening. Dust was floating around causing both women to start coughing, but that told both of them that the other was still alive.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked. All she got was a groan in reply. She lit her hands and noticed they were in very small area, about feet by five feet and four feet up. It turned out all the holes, the fire, and the weakening structure of the building caused the ceiling of the nearby area to collapse onto of the two rivals as well as some things from the floor above.

Shego looked down from her kneeling position and saw the teenager laying down, clutching her side. Blood was seeping out between her fingers and there was quite a lot.

"Shit! Kimmie, can you hear me?" Shego asked, her heart pounding in panic and fear.

_Please be all right. She can't die!_ She thought desperately.

"Yeah," Kim said, her voice coming out in pants.

"Take your hand away for a second so I can see how bad it is," Shego instructed, putting the light closer to the girl. Kim pulled her hand away and Shego lifted up her shirt. Shego bit her lip.

"How bad?" Kim asked.

"It's pretty deep, but not very big," Shego answered. She grabbed one of Kim's pant legs and ripped it from the bottom to her thigh, then pressed the piece of cloth down on the wound.

"Put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Kim answered. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. That…creature thing got a bite in, but nothing bad."

"How long do you think it'll be until we get out of here? We don't have a lot of air in here," Kim asked.

"Not sure. They'll have to be careful because they could make what little room we have cave-in even more."

"That sucks. That could take forever."

"I think we should close the wound. With all the crap in here, you don't want it to get infected and it'll stop the bleeding."  
"Really? And how do you suggest we do that, Shego? Last I checked, none of us carry stitches with us," Kim said sarcastically.

"Don't give me lip, Possible. Do you want me to close it or not?" Shego asked.

"Of course, but how?"

"Well, I don't think it's deep enough for internal bleeding, so it should be safe to cauterize it," she stated.  
"Cauterize it? With your plasma? Are you crazy? That'll hurt like hell!" Kim declared angrily, lifting her head.

"Doy! But would you rather bleed to death waiting?" she countered. Kim sighed and laid her head back.

"Very well. Do it quickly," she asked, taking the blood soaked cloth off her wound.

"All right. Bit down on your glove. This is going to hurt a lot," Shego said. "And grab my arm. You'll need something to squeeze."  
Kim did as she was told and took off her glove to put in her mouth, then she grabbed the woman's free arm. Shego made her plasma was on a high enough temperature but also made sure it wasn't too hot. She placed one finger on the wound and dragged it across. Kim's agonizing scream was slightly muffled by her glove and her hand dug into Shego's arm, the woman wince in pain.

_Damn she's got a good grip_ Shego thought absently. Her heart beat painfully as she saw her rival let one tear slide down her cheek. She finished quickly.

"Okay, Pumpkin, I'm done. Are you okay?" she asked gently. Kim was breathing quickly and her eyes were shut tight.

"It burns," she said through clenched teeth. Shego thought for a second and then laid her hand on Kim's side again, only this time her plasma was a very comfortable cool temperature. Kim's breathing returned to normal and her eyes opened.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"Cold plasma," Shego replied.

"I thought it could only be hot."  
"Nope. Plasma is very flexible, but we won't get into it. It'll probably be really boring to you."  
"What else do we have to do?" Kim asked with a shrug.

"All right. Plasma is controlled by electrons, gas particles, and ionization. The ionization is controlled by magnetic fields," she explained. "I have a magnetic field around my body, so my plasma doesn't just burst from my body everywhere. It's easier to control it in my hands, which is why I only use my hands. The temperature of plasma is controlled by the temperature of my body, which is something I can control as well thanks to the comet. If I heat up my body, the gas particles are fully ionized, making the plasma hot, and I'm talking several hundred degrees hot; but I can also cool down my body temperature so that only a small part of the gas particles are ionized, making the plasma cold. Normal plasma, not one that is coming from someone's body, the temperature is still extremely hot when its 'cold' but there are a lot of things weird about my powers because of the comet.

"Also, plasma is a very good conductor of electricity; basically, I could shoot lightning from my hands, but it's extremely difficult to control. I tried to when I was younger, but I destroyed half our house one time and was too afraid to try it again. I researched it and found that for a lot of purposes, the conductivity can be infinite. That kind of power is something that I will not fuck around with," she concluded.

"Wow..." Kim said incredibly impressed. She never knew the extent of Shego's abilities until just then.  
"I, unlike my moronic brothers, actually researched my ability to learn more about it. It really helped me learn to control it, which is why I'm more competent with my powers than they are. Well, I'm more competent than any of them about anything, but that's different," Shego said with a smirk. Kim laughed.

"That is very true. How long were you with them as Team Go?" Kim asked.

"About three years. We were hit when we were fifteen. My father with his deluded fantasies made us create Team Go. The second I turned eighteen, I quit. One year later, I became a mercenary," Shego replied.

"Hego said you quit because the more you fought evil the more you liked it," Kim said.

"Of course he did," Shego snorted. "He's a dumbass, so he would think that. I never gave them a reason, so Hego probably made one up after they found out I'm became evil."  
"Why did you quit? Was there something else besides the fact that you didn't like them?"

"Not really. The hero thing isn't that bad, but it's just not for me. It's too restricting," Shego said. "Which is why I became a villain. It has so much more freedom than being a hero does."  
"What do you mean? I don't think it is," Kim said.

"Oh come on. Don't you ever find it annoying that everyone depends on you? The responsibility, the pressure to be perfect. God forbid if you make a mistake. Not to mention it's nearly impossible to be in a relationship. You can't know if that person really likes you or if they like your fame more. People should learn to save themselves. Look what happened to Go City when Team Go broke up. The crime skyrocketed. The world was in trouble before there was a Kim Possible and it will be in trouble long after you're gone. What will it do when you retire or if something happened to you on a mission? It seems pointless to me."  
"It's not pointless. I save people's lives. How is that pointless?" Kim asked, getting angry.

"It's not. It's very noble to save someone's life. But how many times have you saved the world, Princess?"  
"Countless times."  
"That's my point. You stop Drakken or Dementor today, tomorrow you'll save it from Duff Killigan or Monkey Fist. Then Drakken or Dementor again the next day and the Seniors the day after that. It's an endless, vicious cycle. That's what I mean by what's the point. It will never stop, so why bother?" Shego asked.

"But where would the world be without heroes, Shego?" Kim asked. "What would have happened if Nelson Mandela thought it would be pointless to try and stop Apartheid because there will always be oppression and prejudice in the world? Or what if Jonas Salk thought there would be no point in finding a vaccination for polio because there would always be another disease that would devastate the world?" Kim asked. "Being a hero isn't always about trying to stop every bad thing that happens, Shego. There will always be crime and injustice, no one can completely stop that; as corny as it sounds, sometimes being a hero is about giving people hope. People can sleep safely because they know that there are those who are dedicated to making the world safe. Billions of people are able to live one more day because I stop Drakken or Dementor or Monkey Fist. One more day to watch their children grow, one more day to say I love you to their husband or wife. How, Shego, is that pointless?"

There was a pregnant pause after Kim's speech. Shego would never say it out loud, but she was somewhat moved by what Kim said.

_You don't find many people like you in the world today, Pumpkin. You are so rare, Kimmie. Many heroes are in it for money like Team Impossible or fame like Mego or glory like Hego. You're in it only because you want to give people hope_ Shego thought to herself. _Damn it, you're going to make me like you, Possible!_

"Can I ask you a question, Kimmie? A personal one?" Shego asked.

"Sure," the teenager replied.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a villain?" she asked. This question had been on Shego's mind ever since Ron asked if anyone thought about Kim turning evil when he was hit with the _attitudinator_.

"Yeah, of course I have," Kim answered immediately. Shego was shocked.

"Really?"

"Definitely, but I would never do it. If I were...well, I always imagined us being partners," Kim said sheepishly with a blush creeping up her face. Shego was struck speechless at this admission.

"Are you serious?" she asked when she found her voice.

"Yeah. You and I aren't so different, Shego. I always thought that if I were evil, we would make the perfect team. Or if you became a hero again. Could you ever see anyone defeating us?"

"I know that, but never would have thought that you would think about that. Not a goody-goody like you," Shego said with a smirk.

"I'm not a good as you think I am, Sharon," Kim said, an evil smile playing on her lips. Shego's smirk turned into a vicious glare.

"Don't you ever use that name again, Princess. Unless you want to wake up with a plasma fist in your face when you're sleeping," Shego threatened, her plasma around her fist intensified.  
"Calm down, Shego. I was only joking. Besides, you would have told me sooner or later," Kim said while laughing.  
"Yeah, I'm going to have a chat with myself about that," Shego muttered.

"Pretty crazy day, huh?" Kim asked. Shego chuckled humorlessly.

"No shit."

"What do you make of us? I saw you with a wedding ring on, you know," Kim said. Shego snorted.

"Seems like it's legal in the future," she stated. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say the one waiting at the end of the aisle for me won't be wearing a tux, Kimmie," Shego replied with a wink. Kim was quiet for a minute, then her face lit up with understanding.

"Oh! You're gay!" Kim said. Shego laughed.

"Give the girl a prize."

"Huh, never would have figured you for a lesbian."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Look at you. Incredibly beautiful and very feminine. Usually when one thinks about lesbians, they think of burly butches," Kim answered. Shego raised her own eyebrow.

"Never figured you for a homophobe or one to stereotype, Kimmie," she said. She was actually blushing slightly because of Kim's compliment. She felt her heart back flip in her chest.

"Hey, I'm not either. Sometimes you can't help but stereotype and one of my best friends is gay, so I'm not homophobic," Kim defended. Shego snorted.

"That explains the buffoon," she said with a smirk. Kim smacked her shoulder, but not hard.

"It's not Ron, Shego."

"I was just joking, Princess. Well, sort of. Has he ever even had a girlfriend?"

"Ron happens to be a very kind and generous guy, Shego. He's sensitive and understanding. Just because he isn't the greatest looking guy around doesn't mean he doesn't have his good qualities," Kim said, once again standing up for her best friend.

"If he's so great, why don't you date him?" Shego asked.

"Please, that would be like kissing my brother. Yuck!" Kim said, then both of them laughed.

"When are we getting out?" Shego asked impatiently after a few minutes of silence.

"Calm down. I'm sure they're working on it," Kim replied.

Then, at that moment, there was a loud scraping sound, then a very bright light burst through a hole.

"Kim? Shego? Are you two all right?" came future Kim's voice.  
"Yeah, we're fine!" Shego said, helping Kim to her feet to get out.  
"What happened?" future Shego asked, her voice almost in panic. She knelt next to the teenage Kim and touched her cauterized wound with her finger. Kim shivered slightly as something strange went through her body.

"It's nothing. Just a cut that Shego cauterized to stop the bleeding," she answered, swallowing hard because of her sudden dry throat.  
"Let's have your mom look at it anyways. I'm not going to take any chances with you. She's in another room getting checked over by another doctor," the future Shego replied. Kim looked at her future self and saw a scar on her side that wasn't there before.

"Damn...another scar," future Kim said when she looked to where her past self was staring.

"Sorry," Kim apologized sheepishly.

"Hey, don't you apologize. We kicked ass," present Shego stated. Both Kim's had the same smile.

"Yes ma'am," present Kim said with a salute. Present Shego stuck out her tongue, which the teenager returned.

Future Kim and Shego shared a secret smile as they saw the exchange.

Author's Note:

The information on Shego's plasma powers are pretty much true if I didn't misinterpret what I read about plasma on Wikipedia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kim was just fine, just as she knew she was. Her mother looked her over and said that while the cauterizing was crude, it was effective, but the scar might never heal.

"Mom, I'm fine, really," Kim said when her mother was all over, checking her wound.

"What happened Kim?" Dr. Ann Possible asked, her face showed her worry. Something like this has never happened before. She's heard stories of her daughter's missions and the villain's she fought. They all sounded pretty harmless, except for Shego. She wondered how much sugar coating her daughter does when talking about them since clearly things were more dangerous than she assumed.

"It's a long story Mom, I can explain later," Kim explained. She wasn't even sure where to begin anyways. "Are you going to stay here and help clean up?"

"Just for a little while to help organize. It will be a while before my office will be fixed up and my boss told me to go home anyways. I'd only be in the way. Do you have a ride home? I just need to speak with some people before I leave," Ann answered.

"Yeah, I drove."  
"Okay. I'll be home soon," Ann said. Kim was on her way to leave when Ann called her back. "Who were those people who were here earlier?"

There was so much going on that the brain surgeon hadn't been able to get a good look at who had saved her. After part of the building collapsed on her daughter, she had woken from her unconscious state, but everything was a blur and she was whisked away to be looked at before seeing who was there. She was too worried about her daughter to look at the two strangers.

"I can't even begin to explain them, Mom. I told you, later. They'll be staying with us for a while though. Something important has happened and they need help."  
"Okay. See you at home, sweetie."

Kim left the hospital and stepped inside her car.

"Took you long enough," present Shego grumbled.

"My mom needed reassurance I was okay and wanted to know what happened. I told her I'd tell her later," Kim replied, glaring at the woman.

"Back to mom and dad's place?" future Kim asked.

"Sounds good. We should ask Ron what he found out about Yori and see what Drakken came up with people to come and help," her counterpart answered.

"You guys will be staying here tonight and for how long it takes to get this done. I think Dr. Drakken and Yori, if she's coming, will stay with Ron," the teenager said.

"He won't be happy about that," both of the future woman said.

"Of course not, but he'll have to deal. If this guy is so dangerous that you two had to come to the past to get rid of, then we'll have to make some sacrifices to get through this," present day Kim stated.  
They reached the Possible residence twenty minutes later.

"I'm surprised I don't hear yelling and things being broken. I hope they didn't wreck my house," present day Kim mumbled as she opened the front door. The place was actually just as it was when they left.

"I'm surprised. Even in the future Ron and Dr. D are at each other's throats most of the time," future Shego said with a raised eyebrow. They heard sounds coming from the living room and they walked in.

"What the hell?" all four women asked at the same time.

Ron and Dr. Drakken had a mug of coco moo in one hand and the other arm was locked together while they spun in circles with extremely happy smiles on their faces. And the worst part? They were singing.

"Are they drunk?" present Shego asked.

"It's not the turkey or the stuffing or the gifts around the tree! It's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me. So put away those petty problems and embrace your fellow man. And join the celebration all across this wonderful land!" Dr. Drakken and Ron sang out very loudly and very off key.

"Hey! You guys, this isn't exactly the time for Snowman Hank!" present day Kim yelled at the two.

"I know it's April, Kim, but Snowman Hank can make any day feel like Christmas," Ron said with a silly smile on his face.

"I meant that we still we need to stop a madman from destroying the world without messing up the future too much," his best friend replied.

"Oh, well, Dr. Drakken called some people, but no one wanted to help," Ron said.

"I'm not super popular due to my brilliance. They're all jealous," Dr. Drakken stated.

"And Yori is on her way," Ron continued, ignoring the blue man.

"Great. Will it be okay if Drakken and Yori stay with you until this is done?" Kim asked Ron.

"Oh, man. Yeah, it'll be fine. Why can't Drakken just find a hotel or something?" Ron asked.

"Uh, Ron. He's a wanted criminal. GJ will track him down the second they find his credit card being used," present Kim said.

"Wait, why don't we ask them to help? They'll have tons of resources," Ron said.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea. I've helped out Dr. Director so many times, it's about time I ask for a favor," Kim said with a smile.

"No way in hell are we asking Betty Director for anything," future Shego declared, her eyes furious.

"I agree with myself. No fucking way," present Shego replied, her eyes had the same angry look.

"What's your beef with Dr. Director?" Kim asked. Future Kim placed her hand on her partner's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Trust me, Kim; you don't want one Shego in the same room with Betty, let alone two of them. Let's just leave her out for now. We'll only ask if there's no other option," future Kim said.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" the teenager asked.

"We won't get into it. You'll find out one day," her future self replied.

"Fine, whatever. What do we do until another vortex shows up?"

"We can't really do anything until we find Eclipse. Call up Wade to see how his search is going," future Shego said. The seventeen year old pulled out her Kimmunicator and hit speed dial one.

"Hey, Kim," greeted the pre-pubescent genius.

"Hey, Wade. How's the search for Eclipse going?" she asked.

"Not good, Kim, but I'm still looking. There are a lot of criminals out there."

"Well, just keep looking, Wade. The sooner we find him, the sooner I'll feel safe," future Kim said.  
"You got it, Kim. I'll let you know if another vortex shows up or if I find something on Eclipse."  
"Thanks, Wade. Bye," Kim said, then disconnected the call. "So, I'll get the guest room made up. Is it okay if you two share a room? I suppose I can get the air mattress out if—" Kim asked the future women, but stopped when they started chuckling.

"It's fine, Kim. Why don't you give my younger self the air mattress for tonight?" Shego said.

"Shego, are you okay with that?" Kim asked her rival, who shrugged.  
"Whatever," she said.

"Okay, so who's hungry?" Ron asked, clapping his hands together. Everyone decided it was time to eat. Present Kim went upstairs to prepare the guest bedroom and surprised when her future self and future Shego followed her up.

"What's up?" she asked them.

"I want to take a look at my old room. To show Shego," future Kim replied with a smile.  
"Uh, okay. I'll let you know when the guest bedroom is ready," the seventeen year old replied and went further down the hall. The two future women went up into the attic together.

Future Kim looked around the room with a wistful smile on her lips. Shego walked up behind her and encircled her arms around the scarred woman's waist.

"What are you thinking about, love?" she asked, kissing Kim's neck.

"So many memories here. It's kind of weird to be here and have it like this. I remember changing it when I was a senior from pink to red and black," Kim said, leaning into the woman's embrace.

"I remember a few things. Many of them take place on that bed," Shego said, pulling Kim toward the queen sized bed.  
"Shego, Kim could walk in at any minute," Kim whispered, but didn't try to stop Shego's pulling. Soon, Shego was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kim was standing in front of her.  
"So much like the old days. I'd be sneaking in through your window with your parents just down the stairs. The risk was so exciting. Just one loud moan would make them come and check on you. Almost caught us a few times," Shego said. She ran her fingers up Kim's sides lightly, making the standing woman shudder. Then, the plasma wielding woman leaned forward and began kissing her stomach.

"Oh, Shego," Kim whispered. She closed her eyes and lightly grabbed Shego's head by her short hair. She could feel herself becoming turned on. "Baby, we can't. Not here. If Kim finds out, our future could be ruined. It could—oh, God."

Shego began licking her stomach, her hands slowly tracing the curves of her breasts.

"Just like old times, love," Shego said against the peach colored skin. "Think you'd still fit into your cheerleading costume?"  
"Shego, we can't—we can't—" Kim gasped. Shego gave one last lick and then pulled away with a smirk.

"Let's save it for tonight," she said, standing.  
"You tease. I hate when you get me all hot and bothered, and then just stop," Kim whispered angrily. Shego chuckled.

"Don't lie to me, Princess. I know you love it when I tease you. It just makes it that much better later."

Kim glared at her, and then took a deep breath.

"Tonight, you are mine, Shego, and I won't be so nice," she threatened.

"Bring it, Kimmie."

"Hey guys. Food will be ready soon and the bedroom is set for you," the teenage Kim said, coming into the room.

"Thanks, Princess. Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving!" future Shego declared.

"Kim, are you all right? You're kind of flushed," Kim asked her future self. Shego gave a wicked grin and walked out.

"I'm fine, Kim," she answered, then followed Shego out.  
"They're hiding something big and I intend to find out," Kim said, her look of determination she used for missions was on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Ron's lunch, he and Drakken went back to the teenage boy's house so that he could explain to his parents why an international evil mad scientist would be staying with them indefinitely. Also, he needed to get ready for Yori's visit as well.

"What time are mom and dad coming home?" future Kim asked her past self, stretching lazily on the couch in the living room.

"Around five thirty or so," the teenager answered.

"Goodie," future Shego muttered. Her partner hit her with a pillow.

"Behave, Shego. We're in the _past_ remember!" she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah," the twenty nine year old said, rolling her eyes.  
"What? You don't get along with Princess' parents?" present Shego asked.

"Not parents. Just one," future Shego answered.

"Shego!" future Kim said, glaring at the woman.

"What's wrong with my parents?" present Kim asked angrily.

"Nothing," future Kim replied.

"If you had to endure countless hours of my father trying to set me up—" future Shego started saying, but was cut off by the older red head.

"Shego, say one more word..." her threat trailed off. The older Shego huffed, and then crossed her arms.

The present day Shego abruptly stood and left the room, heading for the back porch.

"Shego?" present Kim asked, but there was no reply. She stood to go after the villainess, but the future version stopped her.

"Hold up, Kimmie. I'll go talk to her. I have a feeling I know what's wrong," she said, standing and walking out of the room.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" present Kim asked her counterpart, who sighed.  
"I have a hunch," she replied, but didn't elaborate.

Future Shego followed her past self outside to see her sitting in a patio chair with her head in her hands. A curtain of thick, black hair surrounded her entire upper half.

"Sit up. You look pathetic," future Shego said, hitting her past self lightly (although, it probably would have bruised the average person) on the shoulder. She sat down in the chair next to her. The younger Shego said something, but the older one couldn't hear. "Speak up."

"_I'm_ pathetic? You're a hero! You follow Kim Possible's orders like some kind of dog! And you fucking cut off all of my beautiful hair!" the twenty one year old yelled, giving her future self a glare that would make the strongest of men wet themselves.

"First of all, the hair thing? Not my fault. Do you honestly think that I would have ever voluntarily cut it off? No, that was all Eclipse's doing. I won't go into details, but let's just say that I was captured by him for a few weeks a couple months ago. Well, eight years from now for you," future Shego said. "Secondly, I don't take any orders from anyone, especially Princess. I am doing what she is saying right now because she knows that when I get angry, I tend to blurt things that I'm upset about. So, I have to listen to her now or else I might say something that will fuck up my future even more than it already is.

"Thirdly, I am a hero for very, very good reasons. I can't tell you yet because you haven't had your fucking revelation you're supposed to have in about two days, which might not happen anymore thanks to our impromptu trip into the past."

"I just...don't understand! What could possibly happen to make me want to ever change sides?"

Future Shego rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest. You'll find out eventually. Who knows, maybe in two days you will get your revelation or maybe even sooner. Just be patient, as hard as it is for us," she advised.  
"Fine, I'll be patient, but I'm sick of seeing you guys all best friends forever. It makes me sick to know that that's what I have to look forward to," Shego replied, her face in a deep scowl.  
"I'll make sure to amp up the gooeyness for you," the older woman stated with a wink, then left her past self fuming on the patio.

_5:45 pm that same night._

"Kimmie-cub! We're home!" yelled a male's voice from the entry way. Present Kim grimaced at the childish nickname her father used for her. Not because she didn't like it, but because of present company. She stood and went to the front door to intercept her parents so they wouldn't be too shocked to see her future self, her rival's future self, and her rival sitting in her living room, watching _American Starmaker_.

"Hey, dad. How was work?" she asked.

"It was good, sweetie. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Fine, fine," her daughter replied, waving off her father's concern. "What time will the tweebs be home?"

"Not until nine thirty. They went to a friend's house," her father replied.

"What would you like to eat?" Ann asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, as long as there's enough to feed an extra three people, it doesn't matter to me," her daughter answered.

"Three? Is Ron's family over?" James questioned.

"Uh, not really. One of them is...er, kind of family. You're definitely related," Kim answered.

"Kim, stop with the riddles. Who's here? I think I should know who helped save me and my daughter's life today," Ann scolded lightly.

"WhenIwentonmymissiontodayfutureShegoandmyfuturese lfcamethroughatimevortexandnow-they'reheretohelpsa vetheworld," Kim said very quickly in one breath. Her parents looked at each other, then looked to their daughter for a better explanation.  
"My future self and Shego's, Drakken's sidekick, future self came through a time vortex to save the world from the most dangerous psychopath who is dead set on destroying the world; not ruling it, but destroying it. Apparently, he's getting very close in the future. He's actually gone so far as to send dangerous animals and robots, as mom saw, from the future to come and kill myself and Shego, who is good in the future and my partner in crime fighting," Kim explained.

"How far into the future?" Ann asked, completely stunned, but being a doctor helped her from not being frozen in shock.

"About eight years. I'm twenty four and Shego is twenty nine," the teenager replied.

"Wait, you said there are three extra people; who's the third?" James asked.

"Well, the present day Shego is going to be helping and staying with us as well," Kim said quietly.

"Isn't she evil right now?" Ann asked.

"Kind of..." Kim said.  
"What do you mean kind of?"

"Shego's evil, that's for sure, but she's the good kind of evil," Kim explained.  
"I'm lost. There's a good kind of evil?" her father asked, scratching his head.

"Well, there are those who are cruel and heartless like Monkey Fist. He'll do absolutely anything to get what he wants. There are those who are evil, but more of a danger to themselves like Drakken. Shego though—" Kim stopped and glanced back, making sure the older woman wasn't listening in. "She has her own limits. I remember when she was Miss Go, she told me that she's never killed anyone and refuses to do so. She doesn't do anything that's too evil. Her main thing is just stealing and destruction, but nothing that is too devastating. Also, when she wasn't Miss Go and just her normal evil self, she's saved my life a few times. Like when we teamed up to defeat Avarious with her brothers. So, she may be evil, but she's the...well, preferred evil, even with the plasma."

Her parents were quiet for a few minutes.

"Please can they stay with us? I'll make sure Shego—uh, present day Shego—behaves. Her future self also seems to have a handle on her," Kim asked.

"Well, I suppose its okay, but no fighting in the house. We have enough things that are at risk of breaking with Jim and Tim living here," Ann said. Kim smiled and hugged her parents.  
"Thanks you guys. You rock!" she declared, then went back out to the living room.

"What have we just agreed to?" James asked his wife when his daughter was out of ear shot.

"I'm not sure, but it will be very interesting. I hope future Kimmie is happy. I wonder what she's like," Ann said.

Kim collapsed on the sofa, nearly falling on top present Shego since they were all squeezed on the couch.

"Watch it, Princess. Hands to yourself," the villainess growled, moving over.

"Awww, Shego. I thought we bonded today when we were stuck together. You don't feel the same way?" Kim asked with a pout. She leaned into the present day Shego, her head resting on her shoulder.  
"As if, Kimmie. You are so not my type," Shego snorted, shoving the younger girl away.

Future Kim and Shego both burst out laughing, but then turned it into a terrible "cough." Shego and Kim stared at their future selves like they were crazy, but decided against asking about it.

"And what is your type, Sharon?" Kim asked, loving that she finally had something juicy to tease her enemy with. Shego glared at her for using her real name, but didn't say anything about it.

"Certainly not goody-goody's like you," the present day plasma wielder declared.

"I'm not as good as you think, Shego," Kim said matter-of-factly.  
"God, that is so true," future Shego said. Everyone turned to look at her. She had a faraway look with a silly grin as if remembering a very happy memory. But the look disappeared when a pillow smacked her in the face from future Kim.  
"Hey!" she yelled. Future Kim had turned a deep red with embarrassment.  
"Stop it, Shego," she said, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
"Still a prude after all these years with me. I thought I'd be able to beat it out of you," her partner said.

"There is no need to bring up...those memories," future Kim muttered, glaring at the TV screen.

"What have you told her?" present Kim asked, horrified. Kim Possible actually has quite a few dark secrets and prayed that her future self hasn't revealed any of them to her arch enemy, even if they aren't enemies in the future.

"Oh, it's not anything she's told me. its things she's done," future Shego said with a very evil smile.

There was a red and black blur that moved so quickly, present Kim and Shego almost missed it, but suddenly both future women were rolling around on the floor, trying to overcome each other.

"What did I just say?" future Kim yelled angrily. Even through the fighting, present Kim and Shego saw her face incredibly red from both anger and mortification.

"What the hell have you done?" Shego asked the teenager. Present Kim flushed red, although not as much as her future self, but didn't answer.

"Kim, what did your father say about fighting in the house?" yelled the voice of Ann Possible. Everyone stopped and looked to the adult red head.

"Sorry mom," Kim said sheepishly as the future women stood up, brushing themselves off and arranging their clothes.

"Hey mom," future Kim greeted her mom with a grin. She rushed over and hugged her tightly. "It feels like forever since I've seen you," she whispered.  
"You must be my Kimmie, only a few years older," Ann said with a soft smile and hugged future version of her daughter.

"Yup, I'm all grown up," the twenty four year old declared happily and stepped back to look at her mother. Ann smiled as well, but it disappeared when she gasped loudly.  
"Oh, Kimmie!" she said, a look of such sadness in her eyes. She was looking at the terrible scar on her daughter's face and neck. Future Kim knew what she was looking at and turned her head to hide the scar, looking ashamed.  
"I'm fine, mom," she whispered.

"Honey..." Ann said, grabbing her chin and turned her face gently to examine the scar with a doctor's eye. Ann Possible knew this scar was deep and would never disappear. It must have also been incredibly painful if her daughter had been awake for it.

"Mom, I've already been through this with you," she said.  
"Not yet you haven't. Oh, my darling. What happened?"

"Hopefully nothing will if we can stop Eclipse," future Kim replied.  
"Is that the evil man who's trying to destroy the world?" Ann asked.

"Yes. This isn't the only way he's hurt me and Shego."

Ann yanked her into a fierce hug.

"It's okay, mom. Shego and I are here to stop him. With the two of us, plus our past selves, Eclipse will never be able to get away with what he has done in the future," future Kim assured her mother.

"Ah, yes. Shego. I've heard you redeemed your ways," Ann said, looking from the younger Shego to the older one. The former was scowling while the latter was grinning.

"What? No hug for your second favorite hero?" the twenty nine year old Shego asked, her smile showed teasing but everyone could tell she meant it, to the horror of the present day Shego.

Ann raised an eyebrow.

"A hug for my daughter's arch foe? Do you have any idea how many injuries I've treated Kimmie because of you?" Ann asked, glaring dangerously at the woman. Future Shego put up both hands in a sign of surrender.  
"Oh, no. I am not going through this again. I've already earned your forgiveness in the future. Talk to my past self if you have a problem with me," future Shego said. "But don't be too harsh, Ann, we're become great friends."

Everyone was quiet.  
"We do?" Ann asked.

"Of course. You give me mocking gold for the rest of Kimmie's life with the baby pictures," future Shego said with a wink to the younger Kim, who paled and turned red in embarrassment along with the other Kim.

"Mom, you didn't!" Kim cried.

"Don't worry _bubble butt_, she had good intentions," the future Shego said, putting her arm around the present Kim and hugging her close.  
"Hey, I haven't done anything yet," Ann said, frowning slightly, but failed because her daughter's embarrassment was highly amusing.

Present Kim hid her face in her hands, thoroughly humiliated.

"Bubble butt? Oh, that is priceless!" present Shego cackled.

"Don't use my daughter's innocent nickname for evil purposes, Shego. If you harm her while you're here, I promise you, as a brain surgeon, I can make you hurt in ways you can't even imagine," Ann said. "So, unless you would like to spend the rest of your life not even able to wipe the drool from your own chin, you will behave in my house. Am I clear?"

Shego is not a woman intimidated by anyone, but Dr. Ann Possible looked completely serious and Shego suddenly felt herself feeling very small and vulnerable, something she wasn't used to and it pissed her off.

"Whatever," she mumbled and then sat back down, watching the end of American Starmaker.

"Anyways, dinner will be ready in about a half an hour. We'll be having spaghetti," Ann said.

"Would you like some help?" future Shego asked. Ann seemed taken aback, but then accepted the offer. Future Kim looked back at her counterpart and past Shego, then followed her partner and mother into the kitchen. Present Kim looked at Shego, then sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Do you have any aspirin? I have a migraine," Shego asked, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah. You want a change of clothes? You look around the same size as my mom if you don't mind borrowing something of hers," Kim offered.

"Why not? We're best friends forever in the future," Shego said sarcastically. Kim disappeared, choosing to ignore the comment. If this was shocking for Kim, it had to be even worse for Shego; Kim turned out to be pretty close.

Shego sat in the Possible living room, thinking things over. So much has happened since this morning. One minute, she's fighting Kim every other week and having fun like she usually does, then the next she's staring at herself eight years later and is now roped into saving the world.

"I'm getting too soft," she muttered. Shego began wondering what would make her switch sides in the future. She thought long and hard. Her future counterpart said that she was happier than she's ever been. The only time that present Shego is truly happy is when she's stealing.

_Or fighting Princess_ Shego thought with a small smile. She shook that thought from her mind and focused on herself. _I had on a wedding ring. So that means I fall in love and actually get married. Who on Earth can put up with me enough and still want to get married? Could that be the answer? Do I switch sides because I fall in love with someone?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kim coming back down the stairs with aspirin and clothes. A pair of old gray sweats and a black tank top.

"How are these?" Kim asked.

"Fine," Shego muttered, not taking her eyes off the screen. Kim sat down and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. She sighed deeply.  
"I am so ready for bed. This day has been so draining," she said, more to herself. _I don't think I'll be able to sleep if Shego's in the house. I still can't trust her_ she added in her mind.

_10:30, Kim Possible's Bedroom_

"_How_ can you stand this room? It's so—so...pink!" present Shego exasperated. Her and her enemy were standing in Kim Possible's bedroom. Kim was blowing up the air mattress.  
"You can always sleep on the couch. The middle cushion has a terrible spring that will dig into your back all night, though," Kim suggested, glaring at her arch foe.

"Whatever. I'm just wondering how someone can be so obsessed with one color. It looks like Barbie threw up in here. I'm just glad your walls aren't pink, too."

"Stop complaining, all right. It's not like I'm thrilled that my nemesis is sleeping in my room indefinitely."  
Shego rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. After a half an hour of getting ready and changing, Kim and Shego laid down in their respective beds, hoping that they could sleep peacefully.

_Meanwhile..._

"I hate this mattress. The one back home is much more comfortable," future Shego said. She was lying on her back, her hands clasped together behind her bed as she glared at the ceiling above her.

"You only say that because daddy made you sleep here every time we have an overnight visit before we got married," future Kim said, folding her mission clothes and set them next to her partner's.  
"Doy! I bet you find your mattress in your old room less comfortable without me there," Shego retorted.

"Of course. I could sleep on the greatest bed in the world and still be uncomfortable without you lying next to me," the younger woman stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Good," Shego grunted, but had a small smile on her lips. Even after eight years of being together as a couple, it still made her feel all warm and fuzzy when her lover said sweet things like that to her.

Kim pulled the blanket off of the bed and laid down, cuddling up right next to her green skinned lover, her head resting on Shego's shoulder and her arm circling her waist. She sighed happily and moved as close to Shego as physically possible. Shego lowered her arms automatically to hold her partner close.

"Kim," Shego said, pausing. Kim looked up at her wife, surprised at hearing her real name, not a nickname, coming from her lips. Shego rarely did that.  
"What is it, Sharon?"  
"Why didn't you talk to your brothers?" the green-skinned woman asked. When the twins came home, the future version barely said two words to them, choosing to strictly ignore them. Kim's eyes hardened and she tried to pull away from Shego, but she stopped her. "No, look at me Kim. Why?"

Kim's eyes watered as she looked at her lover.

"I can't, Shego. I just…I can't," she whispered. Shego searched Kim's eyes until she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. It's okay. I understand," the plasma wielder replied, kissing her lover's forehead.

There was a long silence as Shego tried to comfort the woman she loved more than anything. After a while, she decided to change the subject.

"How long do you think until my past self realizes how deeply in love she is with your past self?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Our coming here has disrupted the past in ways we can't know. I keep looking at my wedding ring every five minutes to make sure that it's still there. I wonder that if, God forbid, we change our future now, maybe the wedding ring will disappear," Kim explained. Shego tightened her grip.  
"I won't let that happen. I refuse to let us never come together. You are the best thing in my life, Kimmie. I can't live without you," Shego whispered, burying herself in Kim's hair. Kim smiled.

"My protector," she murmured, kissing Shego's neck. She felt the woman shudder.

"Hmmm," Shego moaned quietly. Kim continued her onslaught on her lover's neck, using her tongue to taste her. "Oh, God Princess. You're making me hot."  
"Want to play a game?" Kim asked, breathing on the green neck in front of her. Shego gulped.

"What kind of game?"

"Let's see who can stay the quietest," Kim explained, going back to kissing and licking Shego's skin.  
"Oh, I like this game," Shego replied. Kim kissed her way up to the older woman's mouth and kissed her deeply.

"I go first," she said, then kissed Shego again.

_In the Attic_

Present Shego sighed for what must have been the tenth time in five minutes. She couldn't stop moving to try and get comfortable, no matter what position she was lying in. Her mattress groaned beneath her as she moved her body. Kim, who was growing more and more annoyed with the noise, snapped.  
"Would keep it down? Jesus, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood with the racket you're making," she hissed angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness. Was I bothering you? I'm terribly heartbroken to know that you're uncomfortable in that queen size, cozy mattress of yours," Shego replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, just keep the noise down, all right?" Kim said, wanting to throw something at the woman.  
"Well, if you want me to be quiet, why don't you let me sleep in your bed?" Shego asked. Kim raised an eyebrow, even though no one could see it.  
"Yeah, Shego. Why don't you come in my bed and sleep with me. I totally wouldn't mind," Kim said. Barely two seconds later, Kim felt a weight sitting lying down next to her. She hadn't even heard Shego move off the mattress and suddenly, she was under the covers with Kim. "That was sarcasm, Shego!" she exclaimed furiously.

"You should watch what you say, Princess. You invited me, I merely accepted," the older woman replied. "It's not my fault you didn't think I would actually do it."

"Get out of my bed!" Kim demanded.

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable sleeping with me, then go sleep on the air mattress. Me? I'm comfortable right where I am," Shego suggested. Kim knew she was smirking, even if she couldn't see it.

"Shego..." she trailed off threateningly.  
"What? Can't handle sleeping in the same bed as a lesbian? Think I'll put the moves on you while you sleep?" Shego asked, an evil smile on her lips.

_Oh, this is too much fun. Watching Princess squirm is almost as good as fighting her. Almost,_ Shego thought as she stared at the red head.

Kim was burning with embarrassment.

"N-no, it's not—I just—I don't feel comfortable—" the teenager tried to explain, but her anger and embarrassment wouldn't let her speak properly.

"Are you nervous that this extremely hot and sexy woman will try to cop a feel? Or maybe...maybe you're hoping I will," Shego said. It took all her control to not burst out laughing. She wished there was a light on in the room so she could see Kim's blush.

_She's so adorable when she blushes_ commented a voice in the older woman's mind. Shego shook away that thought and focused on mortifying the younger girl that she was sharing a bed with.  
"What? I would—I'd never—just—Shego! I will pound you senseless if you say one more word!" Kim warned.

"Please, I'd like to see you try," the green skinned woman laughed. Suddenly, there was a weight on her that tried to pin her down. Shego acted on reflex and fought back. They struggled silently for a minute before Shego eventually was pinning the teenage red head on her own bed with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Oh, Kimmie. I always knew you'd like it rough," Shego said, leaning down while keeping a firm hold on the younger girl's wrists above her head. The two warrior's faces were inches apart. "Maybe you should just surrender and let me be in control. I promise you'll never have greater pleasure with anyone else after I'm done with you."

Their lips were barely centimeters away and Kim's breathing was shaky and her head was spinning. This was the longest time Shego had ever been able to keep Kim pinned while on top of her.

_What are you doing? Push her away!_ commanded a voice inside Kim's head. _Wow, she smells amazing,_ said another. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Just lean forward a little._ Kim was shocked at her thoughts and would have shook her head to clear them, but couldn't break eye contact with the villainess, mesmerized by her deep emerald eyes that she could barely make out in the dim moonlight streaming in through her window.

The only thing that Shego wanted to do was tease Kimmie, just like she always did. However, this time was different. Usually it was when they were fighting and were either wrestling on the ground or circling each other from a distance. But now, she was up close and personal with the teenager and it was having its effects on her.

_God, her body is so tight, her skin so smooth. I wonder what it would be like to lick her taut stomach. I best she tastes as good as she smells._ Her body was becoming aroused and she could feel herself starting to get damp. She was treading in dangerous waters and she knew it. _Good thing I love danger_ Shego thought, smirking.

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Cat got your tongue or have you realized that what I'm saying is true? You are so hot for me, I bet its taking all of your self-control to not kiss me right now; to not ravish my sexy body," Shego said, her lips by Kim's hear. Her hot breath caressed the skin and she felt the teenager underneath her shiver slightly. She grinned.

_Hmmm, I wonder if what I'm saying is actually true. Would I actually go through with it? _Shego asked herself. She pictured Kim lying beneath her, only this time she was completely naked and she was writhing and moaning. Her face flushed with arousal. She looked so hot, Shego almost moaned aloud at the image.  
_Fuck yeah, I would_ she answered herself.

_What the hell is happening? Why am I getting aroused? This is Shego! A woman and a villain! She's evil and a woman! I need to get her off of me! _Kim yelled at herself. _God her breath feels so good against my skin...so hot...NO!_

"NO!" Kim yelled out loud, then pushed the older woman off of her with such a force that she flew into the wall opposite of them. "Stop it, Shego. You're in my house and you will not treat me as if I'm some girl you're trying to hook up with in a bar. I am Kim Possible, you're fucking enemy and I will not stand for this in my home. Now, either behave yourself or I will kick your ass!" Kim declared angrily. She was breathing as if she had run ten miles and her face was as red as her hair from anger and humiliation. "I do not like girls. Get that through your head! Even if I did, the thought of even touching you that way disgusts me. I want to throw up just thinking about it. So back off and go to sleep in your own fucking bed. Do you understand me?"

Shego stared at the teenager, shocked by her outburst. She just wanted to tease the girl. She's never had such a strong reaction to her taunts. She's never seen Kim this angry because of something she's done or said. Shego stood and gave Kim a glare that turned the heroine's blood cold.

"Overreact much, Possible? Ever heard of teasing? Do you honestly think that I would ever go for you? I wouldn't want you even if you were the last girl on earth. I'd rather fuck DNAmy than even think of touching you in such a way," Shego remarked. She was lying through her teeth, but Kim had pissed her off and Shego becomes hostile when someone pisses her off. "Don't flatter yourself, Princess. There are much more desirable women in the world that I can have rather than your scrawny ass."

Both women glared at each other until a knock on the attic door and Ann Possible's voice spoke did they break eye contact.  
"Are you two all right? Do I need to come up and separate you two?" she asked, sounding angry.  
"No, mom. Sorry to wake you. We're done now," Kim replied. They heard the woman's footsteps disappear.

Kim shot one more glare at Shego, then turned to go back under the covers in her bed. She turned her back to Shego, her heart still pounding with fury. Shego stood there for a few more seconds before going back down to her air mattress.

_Better than sleeping in the same bed with anger management issues_ she thought. She lay on the bed, and stared at the wall, her back also facing the teenager. She felt her heart beating, but not with anger like her enemy's, but with a very uncomfortable pain that she wanted to disappear. She refused to acknowledge that she was hurt by what Kim had said to her, about being disgusted with the thought of touching her. Shego knew she said the same thing to Kim, but she also knew that it was a very big lie. If Kim, for whatever reason, called her over to her bed and asked her if she wanted to fuck, Shego would jump on it without even a second thought, but she could never let her arch foe know that. Kim would probably laugh, then tell the whole villain community about how the great Shego wanted to fuck the teenage heroine. She'd be the laughing stock of the entire evil underworld and no one would ever hire her for another job. Hell, even Drakken might fire her if he thought he was in love with Kim Possible.

_I am not in love with that over reacting, hot headed, goody two shoes,_ Shego told herself. _She's just extremely hot. It's not my fault she has an incredibly gorgeous and fuckable body._

Shego forced herself to stop feeling the uncomfortable pain in her chest as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

_I am not in love with her_ Shego thought one last time before sleep took her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Future Shego woke up feeling extremely comfortable. She didn't want to open her eyes to find the source, but her curiosity overrode her laziness. She opened one eyes slowly and smiled when she saw why she was so relaxed. She was practically lying on top of her lover, whose face was partially covered by her mane of red hair.

Both women were completely naked and the sheets were in a mess at their feet. Shego very slowly adjusted her body so she was holding Kim, careful not to wake her. She stared at the younger woman's face, captivated by how beautiful she was, even with the scar.

Shego lightly traced one of the lines down her lover's face, her heart twisting in agony as she remembered what happened. She closed her eyes and saw it replay in her mind's eye. It was one of the clearest memories she had because it was one of the most horrifying.

_ Shego couldn't stop herself. There was nothing she could do but watch as she was about to kill the only person she's every truly loved from inside her mind, trapped like an animal due to the goddamned mind control chip. She saw the green glow of her plasma._

No, the plasma will kill her. Please, don't use the plasma! You can't! I won't let you!_ Shego yelled at herself. Kim was chained against a stone wall and she stared at Shego, sadness and pain in her eyes. She turned her head as Shego advanced, no longer able to look at her lover's emotionless state. Her face was turned to the right, her left side open and that's what Shego's body aimed for._

NO!_ Shego screamed in her mind as her non-responsive body raised its right hand. The black, clawed glove went swooping down in one swift motion. At the very last second, the green plasma that surrounded her right hand went out as the four claws on her fingers sliced through Kim's face all the way down to her shoulder._

_ Shego was crying in her mind at what she had just done, even though by some miracle she was able to put out the plasma. She may have saved her wife's life, but she still hurt her considerably, which was evident by Kim's screams of pain._

After that terrible night, Kim and Shego escaped with the help of Ron, Yori, and Drakken. Kim's left eye was completely useless and they had to remove it in order to stop any infection from spreading to her other one. It was only because of her mother, a world renowned brain surgeon, that Kim was able to receive a new, experimental surgery to replace her eye with an artificial one that acted as a computer camera. They were able to make the color almost exactly like her natural right eye, but Shego has spent hours looking into Kim's eyes and, if one were to look closely enough, they would be able to see the small differences. The shape and size were slightly bigger than her original one and the color was a bit darker.

Shego pushed aside the memory and kissed the scar lightly.

"We'll stop him, Kimmie. I promise," Shego whispered quietly, hugging her wife closer.

_11 am Possible Kitchen_

"Glad to see you two could join us. Does time traveling wear you out?" Ann asked as she saw the two future women make their way down the stairs together. They were still wearing their pajamas. Her two sons and husband were already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ann was making enough pancakes to feed an army.

Future Shego merely grunted and went straight for the coffee. Her movements were robotic as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured the coffee in them. Once she found the milk and sugar, she put three splashes of each in one cup and handed it to future Kim, keeping the regular black coffee for herself.

"Thank you," the older Kim said with a yawn. Everyone in the kitchen stared at the two future woman, surprised by what Shego just did, as if she had done every day. Ann shook it off and gave them each a plate of pancakes.

"SHEGO! THAT IS MY BATHROOM!" yelled a voice from up stairs.

"Oh, boy, they're at it again," Ann sighed.

"Again?" future Kim asked.

"They were fighting last night too. I had to yell at them to be quiet," her mother answered. Future Shego smirked and looked at the twins.

"Want to bet this week's allowance it was my past self's fault?" she asked them. The two thirteen year old boys looked at each other, smiling. The doctors Possible explained the situation to their sons the previous night and, after a lot of "Hick-a-bicca-boos" and "Hooshas" they decided they liked the future Shego a lot, especially since she showed them her plasma.

"You're on," they both answered together.

"Boys, Shego, no betting at the breakfast table," James said behind his newspaper. Shego winked at the twins and drank her coffee while Kim smiled and shook her head. She glanced at her young brothers and felt her heart lurch painfully. She stared into her coffee and tried to gain control over her emotions.

Present day Kim came into the kitchen looked flushed and furious, her hair all messy as if she hadn't brushed it yet. She sat down glaring at the table with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Kim?" future Kim asked. Present Kim turned her glare to the future Shego.

"Is she more bearable in the future?" she asked. Future Kim laughed hard and future Shego merely frowned.  
"Only a little," future Kim answered.

"Here, Kimmie. Have some breakfast," Ann said, setting down a plate of food in front of the teenager. Kim mumbled something unintelligible, but ate anyways.

Not long afterwards, present day Shego came down stairs.

"Got any coffee here?" she asked. Ann pointed to where it was and gave her a plate of pancakes as well.

"Think you two can stop yourselves from yelling at each other for a few minutes?" Ann asked the villainess.  
"Depends on if Princess is going to overreact again," present day Shego muttered. Present Kim growled.  
"I did not overreact, Shego. I was completely justified in my reaction. You were way out of line last night," she stated, glaring at the twenty one year old.

"You need to take out whatever pole is up your ass and learn to take a joke," the younger Shego replied. Kim stood up quickly, her hands balled into fists.

"I don't have anything anywhere in me and you need to learn your boundaries," Kim furiously stated.

"Don't you think that maybe the reason you're overreacting is because that what I said is true?" Shego asked with her trademark smirk. Present day Kim was beat red with anger and embarrassment.

"It is not true. I do not like girls!" she yelled.

Everyone was dead quiet, shocked by what Kim just denied. Future Kim felt pity for her past self. She remembered all the confusing and terrifying feelings she had back then and knew that they had just started for the seventeen year old.

"Our sister—"

"Is a lesbian?" Jim and Tim ask each other. They high fived. "Hoosha!"  
"Boys, enough. Kim, sit down now. Shego, no swearing in my house, am I clear?" Ann demanded, glaring at the two fighting. Kim let out a quiet growl and sat down. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Present day Kim's Kimmunicator went off and she pulled it out.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, her heart still pounding.

"Morning Kim. So, I've made some headway on this Eclipse guy. Some are your everyday gang members and drug lords, but there was one who stood out," he said.

"Rocking! Who is he?" Kim asked.

"No one knows, they just have the name Eclipse in the file," Wade said.  
"Who's they?" future Kim asked.

"Global Justice. Apparently, he's locked up in one of their highest security prisons on a remote island in the South Pacific," the young boy answered.

"Global Justice? Did you happen to find the name of the prison?" future Shego asked.  
"Yeah, it's just called Location 78. No real name. There isn't even the name of the island it's on, just a general location."  
"Location 78?!" future Kim and Shego exclaimed, shocked at the young boy's answer.

"Yeah, there isn't any information on it; what is it?" Wade asked. The two future women looked at each other.

"I can't believe it. What are the charges against him?" future Kim asked.

"Where do you want me to start? Terrorism, smuggling, sex and drug trafficking, mass murder. The list goes on and on."

"It'd have to for him to be sent to Location 78," future Shego said. Her body involuntarily shuddered.

"Have you been there?" present Kim asked.

"Once. I went there to go interrogate one of its prisoners who claimed he knew Eclipse, but it turned out to be a dead end. The guy was too crazy to answer any questions coherently. That place is...hell," she said quietly. "If Eclipse was in Location 78, how in the hell did he escape?"

"What's so terrible about Location 78?" present day Kim asked. Future Shego was very quiet and avoided her eyes.

"It's a deep, underground prison, probably a half a mile underneath the surface. GJ sends the worst of the worse there. It would be where Hitler would go if he was caught. The prisoners there are isolated for their entire sentences, which is usually life in solitary confinement. Not many people are aware it exists, however even fewer people know what it truly is."

"What is it really?" present Kim asked.

"A torture chamber; there are interrogators who put them through various tortures in order to extract information from them about everything. From trafficking rings to locations of drug smugglers or terrorists, black market shipment routes. You can hear the cries of those being tortured echoing through the whole prison. The inmates usually go crazy after a few years or torture and solitude. They usually start talking to themselves or hallucinating people to talk to. You can hear them whimpering in their sleep from nightmares of the place they are forced to stay there forever. No prisoner has ever escaped or left Location 78 alive."

Everyone was silent after that.

"Maybe we should go in the living room to talk about what we want to do," future Kim said, glancing at her family.

The four women made their way over to the living room as present Kim texted Ron to tell him to come over and to bring Drakken as well. The four of them waited until the guys arrived to start talking about what to do.

"Hey KP; future KP," Ron said cheerily as he walked into the living room. Drakken was close behind and walked right over to present day Shego, who was surprisingly relieved to see him, knowing at least someone would definitely be on her side with just about anything in this matter.

Future Kim explained what Wade discovered to Ron and Drakken and they started discussing what course of action to take.

"What should we do?" present day Shego asked.

"It's obvious. We have to talk to Dr. Director," present day Kim replied.  
"No!" both Shego's yelled together.

"Look, we have to get in there and see if you guys recognize Eclipse. This could be our only chance to stop him. What if he escapes today? We need to let her know what's going on," Ron said. Both green skinned women glared at her.

"He's right, Shego," future Kim said.

"Kimmie, I—"

"I know what she did to you, Shego, and I hate her for it, too. But think about what Eclipse will accomplish if we do nothing," the scarred woman said.

There was a heavy silence.

"What did she do to you?" present day Kim asked the Shego's.

"None of your damn business, that's what!" the younger Shego replied angrily.

"You obviously tell me in the future," Kim said.

"Well, my future self obviously fell and hit her head on something because she's crazy!" the younger Shego countered. The older one chuckled.

"What a fall it was," she said, her eyes twinkling as she glanced at Kim, who was blushing slightly. Everyone else ignored the comment, but Ron stared at the two.

_What the hell was that? _his brain asked. He looked back and forth between the two future women. _It's as if they—no, don't even think it, Stoppable. That would just be stupid. No way would that ever happen._

"Look, Dr. Director is our only option, unless you plan on breaking into Location 78, which would just be stupid, pointless, and a waste of time," present Kim said to both Shegos. She looked at the future one. "You came back here and asked for my help and you're getting it. If you decided you don't want it anymore, then go back to the future and Ron and I will handle it, but either way, Dr. Director will be informed of the situation. We'll have the infinite resources of Global Justice and free access to Eclipse. This is what you wanted, unless you've decided that global annihilation is a good thing."

The future Shego glared at her until she sighed.  
"Fine, let's go pay ol' Cyclops a visit," she grumbled.

"This is going to be very, very interesting," future Kim mumbled as her younger self pulled out her Kimmunicator to ask Wade for a ride to GJ headquarters.

_3:45 pm Global Justice United States of America's Headquarters; Houston, Texas_

Present day Kim sat outside Dr. Elizabeth Director's office, her knee bouncing up and down. She was with Ron and they had been waiting for fifteen minutes before the Dr. Director's secretary told them that they could go in. They thanked the young woman and walked into the spacious and luxurious office. The leader of Global Justice looked up and smiled at the pair.  
"Ah, Kimberly, Ronald. Welcome to Global Justice. How are you doing?" Dr. Director asked, standing to shake both of their hands.

"Thanks, Dr. Director. We're doing okay. How are you?" Kim asked.

"As good as I can be. To what do I owe this surprise visit?" the Doctor questioned. She was very curious as to why they asked for an emergency meeting that would require her immediate attention.

"Yeah, we're really sorry about the suddenness of this, but it's very important," Kim said, smiling sheepishly. She knew the Director was a very important woman and had a lot to do. Kim was glad she was still in her office when she called since she could have been anywhere around the world.

"It's no problem at all, Kimberly. How can I assist you?"

"We need to go to the underground prison called Location 78 to visit the inmate known as Eclipse," the red haired girl said. Dr. Director stared at the two teenagers with the slightest raise of an eyebrow.

"How do you know of Location 78?" she asked.

"Wade found it in Eclipse's criminal record file you guys have," Ron answered.  
"And why would Mr. Load want such classified information?"

"Because we asked him to search for a criminal named Eclipse and he found his name in your database," Kim replied.

"Why are you searching for him?"  
"We strongly believe he is, very soon, going to start coming into power in the evil underground."

The leader of Global Justice stared at Team Possible for a whole minute.  
"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I'm not sure what would cause you to believe that, but I can assure you that the criminal Eclipse will not be seeing daylight any time soon, let alone go anywhere near the evil underground. Please tell Mr. Load that Global Justice's classified information is classified for a reason and he merely needs to ask to search them if he needs to. Now, I am extremely busy today, so if you don't mind, I need to get back to work," Dr. Director said, her voice stern and final.  
"Dr. Director, you don't understand, we need—" Kim started, but stopped when she heard a noise from above her. All three people in the room looked up at the ceiling vent curiously.

"Ow!" came a whiny voice.

"Damn it, Dr. D, do you not know what the word 'sneaking' means?" a different voice demanded.

"I'm not sneaky, Shego, that's why I hired you," the first voice replied.

"What the hell?" Dr. Director muttered.

"I told them to wait outside," Kim sighed. She moved out of the way just in time for the vent cover to be thrown down from the ceiling. Present day Shego dropped from the vent first, followed by Drakken, only he fell right on his face on the way down. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Shego? Drakken?" Dr. Director asked. It took all of her self control to not gasp in surprise. She never thought that Shego would ever break into GJ let alone into her personal office.

"Shego! I told you to wait outside," Kim said, glaring at the green skinned woman.  
"I was bored, Cupcake. I'm not good at the whole waiting thing," the woman replied. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Where are the other two?" Ron asked.

"They handled the security system, so they should arrive soon," Shego answered.

"Kimberly, what is going on?" Dr. Director demanded.

"Let me guess, she won't let you go to Location 78?" Shego asked, ignoring the Director.

"No," Kim said, dejectedly.

"Don't worry, the other two will convince her to do it," the twenty one year old assured the teenager.

"I hope so. I really just want to get this done and over with," Kim said.  
At that moment, Dr. Director pulled her gun out and held it at Shego's head.  
"I hope you realize that I am about to arrest you, Shego," she said. Shego raised an eyebrow at the gun. Before she could say anything, there was a shot of green and the barrel of the gun was melted off. Two more people dropped from the vent, both glaring at Dr. Director.

"The day a gun scares me, Betty, is the day hell freezes over," the future Shego said. Dr. Director looked like her eye was going to pop out of her head.

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

"Betty, I know this is hard to understand, but it is urgent that you allow us to go and see Eclipse at Location 78," future Kim replied.

"Kimberly? Shego? But...if you're here and they're—what's going on?" Betty asked.

"Look, Eclipse is going to break out of Location 78 and it could happen any day now. We need to go and stop him before that happens," future Shego said, looking extremely annoyed and impatient, which mirrored the look of her past self.

"Not until someone explains what is going on," Dr. Director said, her eye glaring at all of them. Ron gulped noisily and backed away slightly.

"Very well. Kim, quickly explain to Betty why we're here. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," future Shego said to her partner, then sat down on the couch in the corner, studying her nails. Past Shego did the same thing in the chair across from her counterpart.

Future Kim calmly and quickly explained where her and future Shego came from and why they were there. She explained what happened the day before all the way to the present situation.

"So, as you can see, it is imperative that we see Eclipse as soon as possible," she finished.

Betty Director stared at her for a full two minutes before replying.

"Look, I believe that you're from the future, I really do. When you have the job that I do, not a lot of things can surprise you. But I really can't believe that Eclipse will break out of Location 78. It's impossible. It's very heavily guarded—" she started, but future Shego stopped her.

"Look, I've been there before, all right, Betty. And my past self right over there would be able to break out if she were ever put in there. It's very possible and it does really happen. So, unless you're telling me that you just let Eclipse go free for whatever reason, he breaks out of Location 78, hell bent on destroying the world. No, you can either give us permission to go there and make this a hell of a lot easier for everyone, or we can just go break into it and take Eclipse for ourselves. Which is it?" she demanded. Dr. Director was silent for a moment.

"I will grant you permission, but I will be going with you. Eclipse is one of the most dangerous prisoners and you'll need me there with you to get access to him," the one eyed woman stated.

"Whatever," the future green skinned woman growled. She was really pissed that Dr. Director was coming, but she knew of the rules of Location 78, so she didn't protest.

_God, I hoped I would never have to go back there again. I just have to remind myself that this is all worth it. If everything goes all right, then Kimmie and I should be going back home before night_ future Shego said.

The future Shego's hopes were to be in vain. None of them had any idea how complicated things were going to get.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Earlier That Day, Possible Kitchen_

Ann Possible was standing in her kitchen, finishing up the breakfast dishes from earlier that morning.

_What a crazy day. I hope everything will be okay, but I know my Kimmie's will make sure nothing bad will happen_ Mrs. Dr. Possible thought.

She dried the last dish and decided to clean up the guest bedroom. She wasn't sure where her daughters and her friends—_and enemies_ Ann reminded herself—were going nor did she know when they were going to be back, but she wanted the bedroom ready in case they were exhausted and wanted to go straight to bed. She opened the door and walked inside the guest bedroom.

"What the..." Ann whispered as the scent of the room reached her brain. She knew that smell.

_What is it doing in here?_ she asked herself. Ann smelled the unmistakable scent of sex that occupied the room. _It was only future Kimmie and Shego that slept in here._

She went over to the bed and saw that the bedspread was on the floor and the sheets at the end of the mattress. She looked down as saw a slightly dried stain in the middle of the bed. Her mouth fell open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as her intelligent mind realized the only solution.

"Oh, my God!" she whispered. She was completely floored. "My Kimmie...and Shego?"

_ Is my daughter a lesbian and not tell me? Does she know? Why are Kimmie and Shego together? I noticed a ring on both of their fingers; does that mean they are married to each other? Is Kimmie in love with Shego right now? Is Shego in love with Kimmie right now?_ Ann's mind was racing with questions, then she remembered Kim's outburst this morning.

"I do not like girls!" she had cried out.

_Shego had said something about something she said to Kim being true. Has Shego figured out that Kimmie is a lesbian and Kim is questioning her sexuality? What do I do? Should I ask Kimmie about it? Which one?_

Mrs. Dr. Possible robotically cleaned the bedroom. She placed clean sheets on the bed and put the other ones in the laundry. The whole time she was trying to figure out what to do. It didn't even cross her mind to be angry with her daughter for being a lesbian, if that's what she is. She made a vow when Kim was born to love all her and all other children she had unconditionally and she's never once strayed from that promise. She was, however, worried about her seventeen year old daughter. Ann never truly expressed interest in the same sex herself; she had the same curiosity that everyone has about homosexuality when she was Kim's age, but she never had any urge to really act on it. Because of this, she couldn't begin to know how her teenage daughter was feeling; most likely confused, angry, and afraid.

Ann cleaned the whole house, which was quiet since her husband was at work and the boys were at school. There wasn't a hospital to go to work at, so she had the whole day to think about what she should do with her recent discovery.

After several hours of thinking, she decided to ask the future version of her daughter. Her teenage daughter would only freak out if Ann even suggested such a thing. After getting to know the older version of her daughter, her heart swelled with pride. Her daughter grew up to be a truly wonderful, mature, and beautiful woman.

Once she talked to future Kim, she would have a chat with the younger Kim. She needed Kim to know that she can always talk to her if she was worried or dealing with something she wasn't used to. Also, she thought about whether or not to tell her husband. She knew that while he didn't hate homosexuals, he was apprehensive about them, as he was with anything or anyone he didn't know well; they didn't know many homosexual couples.

_This day is only going to get even crazier that it already is. I just pray that everyone has enough strength to deal with whatever comes at us_ Ann silently conceded.

4:45_ pm; GJ Houston Flight Deck_

"I'm liking this ride," future Shego declared, reclining in the back portion of the plane. The five women and two men were currently on board Dr. Director's personal jet that she used to travel the world in whenever the need arose.

"Please, our jet is so much better. Probably faster, too," present day Shego replied. She was certainly impressed with the style, but she believed that her own jet surpassed the Director's.

"You always like things fast," Betty replied. She was sitting in one of the chairs, reading something on her laptop.

"No one was talking to you, Cyclops," present Shego hissed at the leader of Global Justice.

"Jeez, Shego. Could you be any ruder?" present Kim demanded. She respected Dr. Director, who did not react to the jibe, and she did not like hearing her nemesis speak to her in such an insolent way. She glanced at her future self, hoping for some back up. However, she saw that she was actually smirking at what Shego had said.

_What the hell did Dr. Director do to Shego? It must have been really bad because even I hate her in the future _the teenager thought with a frown.

"How long will it be until we arrive?" Ron asked.

"About seventeen hours from take off," Dr. Director replied.

"Seventeen hours? Is there any food?" the blond teenager asked.

"Of course; once in the air, you may order something from the flight attendants," the one eyed woman answered.  
"Booya! What about an in-flight movie?" he prodded further.  
"Don't press your luck," Betty replied, glancing up at him. He nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said. Rufus patted his cheek sympathetically. "Oh, well, little buddy. At least there's food!"

The naked mole rat chattered and nodded his head in agreement. Present day Kim and future Kim smiled and shook their heads at his antics.

Everyone was quiet after that, waiting for the plane to take off. They had spent a good half an hour on the phone with Location 78 for them to double check that it was Dr. Director who was calling for an emergency meeting with the inmate Eclipse.

Present day Shego stared out the window from her seat. Actually, she was more like glaring out the window. More than anything she wanted to be away from Dr. Director, but instead she was stuck in a plane with her for seventeen fucking hours! She was pissed. She refused to reminisce over her memories of her and the Director three years ago.

_Man up, Shego. In just a little while, my future self will take care of this psycho and everything will go back to normal. No more Director, no more annoying future self, and best of all, no more annoying Kim Possible to live with. I don't think I can stand another night with her_ she thought bitterly to herself.

_You should apologize to Kimmie_ came a voice out of nowhere in her mind.  
"What the fuck?" present day Shego asked out loud.

"What?" present day Kim asked, looking at Shego like she was crazy. Shego didn't answer, but just shook her head in reply. She went back to glaring out the window, her gaze intensified.  
_Why the fuck would I apologize to Little Miss Priss? I haven't done anything wrong_ Shego told herself.

_You did overstep your boundaries last night. You're supposed to tease her, not play with her emotions. You and Kimmie are above mind games_ the voice replied.

_I was teasing her, that's all. It was harmless and if Princess can't take a joke, then she needs to get laid—by either sex—and loosen up a bit_ Shego responded. There was a pause in her mind.

_You want to be the one to lay her_ it said quietly.

"Can we fucking take off now?!" Shego yelled, more to drown out the voice than anything. Everyone stared at her for her sudden outburst.  
"We're leaving in two minutes, Shego. I know you're impatient, but do try to control yourself," future Kim said, raising an eyebrow. Shego growled and glared at the floor.

_I am not thinking about sex with Kimmie. Not after last night_ Shego told the voice.

She was pulled from her head by movement next to her and saw her future self sitting down next to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shego demanded angrily. She had, for the most part, found her future self annoying and did not feel like talking to her at the moment.

"Look, you need to calm down. I know what's going through your mind right now and you need to chill. Maybe listen to that little voice inside your head," the future Shego whispered so no one else could hear them.

"What voice?" present day Shego asked, acting clueless.

"You know what I mean, you moron. I was in the same state of mind eight years ago and I know what that voice sounds like. And by judging from your strange behavior, it's telling things you don't want to hear," the thirty year old said.  
"So what? It's just annoying," the younger version of the ex-thief said.

"Perhaps, but maybe you should listen to it a bit more. After all, just because things are annoying, doesn't mean they're bad. Look at Kimmie for example," her future self said. Both women looked over at the Kims, who were looking out their respective windows. "You can't stand almost everything she does. She's a goody-goody and that stupid motto 'anything is possible for a Possible' is annoying as hell; but you still like her, even if you can't admit it to anyone."  
"What's the point to this conversation?" the twenty one year old asked.

"Just listen to the voice; humor it and let it explain itself. It has some very good points and trust me, it leads to some very good ideas," the older woman answered. She winked at her past self, and then stood to sit next to her partner.

_The sooner this thing gets done, the better. I'm going to go to take a long vacation on a remote island away from Drakken, genetic freaks, and Kim Possible_ Shego thought with a sigh, rubbing her temples.

_You'll never truly be away from Kimmie and you know that_ the voice from before stated matter-of-factly.

Shego almost groaned, but stopped herself.

_Fine, what the hell? Why won't I ever truly be away from Princess? _Shego asked the voice.  
_Doy! You guys are partners in the future and you get along with each other fantastically. You act like best friends; maybe even lovers_ the voice said.

_Lovers! Right, Kimmie is straighter than a ruler_ Shego scoffed mentally.

_You can't know that for sure. Last night she completely overreacted. Maybe it's because she either realized what you said was right on the money or that she's been thinking about it for a while and is pissed that you figured her out, _the voice explained._ Perhaps you planted a little seed in Cupcakes head and she's starting to question herself. What if, and really think about this, what if Kim Possible actually falls in love with you? What if the wedding ring your future self has on her finger is the one that Kimmie gives her?_

_Look, what makes you think that I would fall in love with Pumpkin? Even if she is a lesbian, that doesn't mean we end up together_ Shego replied.

_Oh, come on. Think back to yesterday, even last night. All the hints and signs are there. They practically laughed in your face when you said that Kimmie wasn't your type. What about when your future self tells you 'what a fall it was' and looks at future Princess with this sickeningly happy and sappy look on her face. What about all the times that you've saved her life? You're supposed to be mortal enemies, yet you constantly look out for her _the voice pointed out. _Just because your consciousness refused to see the signs, doesn't mean your subconscious didn't pick up on them._

_Is that what you are? My subconscious?_ Shego asked.

_Focus, you idiot! You know what I'm saying is true. Whether you like it or not, eight years from now, you are not only partners in crime with Kim Possible, but you are also her wife._

Present Shego hadn't even noticed that they had taken off; she was in shock at her revelation. She looked over to present day Kim, who was talking and laughing with Ron, and stared at her intently.

_Could I really fall in love with the one person I'm supposed to hate?_ Shego asked herself. _Could I turn my back on being a thief, the only thing I've ever loved doing, just for some annoying, teenage goody two shoes?_

_What will be there for you in thirty years from now, Shego? Evil may be fun, but it doesn't keep you warm at night_ the voice replied.

"Kimmie is very warm," Shego whispered quietly to herself, remembering last night.

_There is no one else like her; no one else quite like you either. Just like Kimmie said when you were trapped underneath the rubble yesterday. 'You and I are not so different, Shego.' She's right. You two are so similar it could make you sick. The one thing that truly separates you is the law. Would you really let something as stupid as that get in the way of what you want? _the voice asked.

Shego's lips turned up into her trademark smirk.

"Hell no. You better prepare yourself, Princess, because you are going to be mine one way or another," Shego whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

GJ Jet 8 pm

Present day Kim was sitting in her seat in Dr. Director's private jet on her way to visit an extremely dangerous prisoner in Location 78. It was another fifteen hours until they reached their destination and she was thinking about what they were going to do when they finally talked to Eclipse. All of the crimes he commits in the future haven't taken place yet, so they can't exactly try him for them. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I know exactly what you mean," said a voice next to her. Kim jumped a little, not knowing that anyone was by her.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Kim asked bitterly, glancing away from the present day Shego.

"I...well, I just wanted to—" Shego stuttered, and then stopped to take a deep breath.

"Spit it out, Shego," Kim said impatiently, but she was wondering what the villainess was doing. She never stuttered.

"Look, I'm not very good at the whole apology thing, so give me a second, will you?" Shego said, scowling. Kim froze. She blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"You—you want to apologize? To who?" she asked, completely dumbfounded

"Santa Clause, I wrote him a pretty nasty letter last year when I didn't get what I wanted," Shego said, rolling her eyes. "Who do you think, Kimmie? I'm not sitting next to anyone else."

"You want to apologize to me? For what?" she asked. She was still shocked. Shego was a cranky, bad ass villainess. Kim always figured that she looked at apologizing as a weakness. It would be saying that Shego wasn't perfect, which Kim thought that's what Shego believed she was.  
"For last night," Shego replied. She ran her fingers through her thick, long black hair. "You—" She stopped again and gritted her teeth. "You were right. I went too far. I'm—I'm...sorry."

Kim just sat there, shocked. She didn't really know what to say.

"Now would be the time for you to say 'it's all right. Don't worry about it,'" Shego said.

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry, I'm just surprised you're actually apologizing," Kim said.

"Well, don't get used to it. It won't be happening often," Shego muttered.

"Right, uh...it's okay, I guess. I forgive you," Kim said.

"Good. Thanks."  
There was an awkward silence between them. Kim was still slightly taken aback by their conversation and she was guessing that Shego was as well, even though she was the one who came over.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Shego randomly asked. Kim looked at her enemy with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?" she asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" Kim wondered suspiciously.

"No reason, just trying to make conversation," Shego replied. There was no annoyance or sarcasm in her voice.

_What the hell happened to the Shego I know?_ Kim asked herself.

"No...I don't," she answered slowly. She was still weary.

"What?" Shego asked, noticing her stiff body frame and cautious expression.  
"Nothing; I'm just wondering who you are and what have you done with the Shego I know," the teenager said calmly. Shego smirked.

"It's all me, Pumpkin."

"No, the real you is sarcastic, nasty, and teasing. You only made one sarcastic comment in this whole conversation," Kim pointed out. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to tease you?" she asked. Kim was silent for a moment.

_ Well..._ she thought. _I've kind of grown used to the teasing, even looking forward to the exchange of wits during out clashes. It's as challenging as the fight itself; both keep me on my toes. I suppose I would miss it if Shego stopped teasing me... ... ... I can never tell her that._

"No," Kim said. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"It took you about a whole minute to respond, Princess. Are you lying?" Shego asked.

"No," Kim replied, her cheeks reddening slightly. Shego smirked.

"Very well, I won't tease you anymore," she said. She grabbed a magazine from the compartment on the back of the seat in front of her and began reading it absentmindedly.

_ Damn it. What did that accomplish?_ Kim asked herself, glaring out the window. She snuck a glance at the villainess. She was still reading the magazine. Whenever Kim saw Shego reading a magazine, she looked very bored. However, at that moment, Shego had a small, knowing smile on her face and amusement in her eyes.

_She's knows I was lying_ Kim realized. This caused two feelings to erupt. One, she was happy that Shego was most likely not going to stop teasing her; and two, was frustration. Shego knew when Kim was lying. That wasn't an advantage you want your enemy to know about.

_But is Shego really an enemy? I mean, she is helping us out_ Kim told herself. _And she did apologize, even if that was very out of character. Maybe...maybe Shego is coming around._

Kim discretely glanced at Shego again, just in time for her to see the plasma wielder's head eyes to turn from Kim back to the magazine. Their eyes locked for a split second, knowing that they had both been caught.

Kim felt a blush rise up on her face and she couldn't figure out why. She shook her head to clear it and looked out at the window to the ground thousands of feet below her.

Unknown

"Princess? Princess where are you?" called out a familiar voice that Kim couldn't place. She recognized the nickname, but was confused as to who was using it.

"Hello?" Kim called out, looking around her. She was in an unknown forest surrounded by thick trees. It was dark out and she could barely see her hand in front of her.

"Princess! Where are you?" came that voice again.

"I'm here!" Kim yelled.

"Kim!" the voice cried. Kim could tell which direction the voice was coming from and began to run towards it. She knew she'd be safe if she could find whoever that voice belongs to.

"Kimmie!"

The seventeen year old ran harder and harder, tripping over the roots from the trees on the ground. The voice was becoming fainter, but she knew she was heading in the right direction.

Suddenly, she came onto a clearing in the woods. She saw someone standing over a body on the ground. She went over and stood behind the one standing. The person's hair was long and fiery red. Kim didn't look at the body on the ground, afraid of whom it was.

"What happened? Who are you?" she asked. The woman in front of her turned around Kim was face to face with her future self. She was crying silently, but that wasn't what was bothering Kim. Her hands were covered in blood.

"You took too long," the future Kim whispered. "She was calling out for you, but you took too long. Why didn't you come? What made you wait?"

"What do you mean? I was lost in the forest and scared—"

"You still should have come. Now look what we had to do!" the twenty four year old yelled, pointing a bloody finger at the body on the ground. Kim looked down and saw present day Shego's still body and very, very pale. Her jumpsuit was no longer black and green, but a dark crimson color starting from her chest down.

"Shego! No!" Kim cried out, kneeling in the blood soaked ground and hugged Shego's body. She could feel her heart breaking; pain beyond anything she could imagine was forming in her chest and getting worse. "Why! Why did you kill her?"

"You took too long and because of that he got a hold of her! She's the villain. I'm the good guy. There was no other way," future Kim said. Suddenly, she was standing up straight and looked straight ahead. Kim followed her gaze and saw a man standing a few yards away, his face clouded by a dark veil.  
"One down, one to go," he said, his gravelly voice sinister and cold. He started laughing and Kim lunged at him.

GJ Jet 7 am The Next Morning

Present day Kim Possible awoke with a start, her body covered in cold sweat and her heart beating frantically. She could still feel the remnants of her broken heart from her dream. She brought a hand to her chest and swallowed hard. She looked around and saw that they were still on the jet, flying over dark blue waters. Kim leaned back and took a deep breath, trying to still her beating heart.

"Hey, you all right?" came a soft voice next to her. She looked over and saw that future Shego had replaced her past self's seat beside the teenager.

"What?" Kim asked, still slightly confused as to what had happened.

"You look pretty freaked out. Is there something wrong?" the older woman asked, genuine concerned etched her face. Kim took another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the image of the younger Shego's dead body from her mind.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a…bad dream is all," Kim replied. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I wasn't sleeping," the future woman said, waving her off. "I'm too nervous."

"Really? You get nervous?" Kim asked, surprised. Shego laughed.

"Of course I do. And scared and embarrassed and, very rarely, I'm shy," the short haired woman said.

"Wow. I just can't picture you being any of those things. All I've seen is the 'I'm so tough' side of you," Kim explained.

"Well, to be fair, that's all _you've_ been exposed to," future Shego responded. "Your future self, however, has seen every single mood I could possibly have."

Kim looked curiously at her seatmate.

"We—present Shego and I—become very close, don't we?" the teenager asked, unable to reign in the question. The older woman didn't answer right away, as if debating whether or not to reply.

"Yes, but it took a long time. We had to get through the trust barriers we had naturally set up in response to our past interactions. It was a lot of trial and error; a lot of close calls to calling it quits," she explained. "You were used to working with someone like Ron who will do just about anything you say and I was not used to working as a team. However, we get through a lot of rough patches and eventually synced together to make an almost unstoppable team; just as I had predicted before we partnered up."

"It seems almost impossible. I know that Shego and I have a lot of similar qualities, but the differences we have are so big that I can't imagine us overcoming them," Kim replied.

"True, we are very different, but that also is what makes us a great team. The compromises we have to make are often better than the seemingly ideal scenarios that would have happened without our combined effort to make it work," future Shego said.

"Two heads are better than one," Kim simply stated.  
"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a little while, taking in the dull roar of the plane and watched the fields of blue as they passed over the Pacific Ocean.

"What are you nervous about?" Kim suddenly asked.  
"What?" asked Shego, unsure as to what the seventeen year old was referring to.

"Before, when you sat down, you said you couldn't sleep because you were nervous. Nervous about what?"

"Oh," Shego said. "That. Well, if this truly is Eclipse that we're seeing, then that's it. Future Kimmie and I can go home to a safe future, one we've been striving for for nearly three years."  
"So why aren't you happy?"

"Well, it's just that we've been so busy with Eclipse for what seems like forever, and to get to the point where we finally have him at his weakest, it's just a little overwhelming to think of this as the end. He did so much to us that it's strange to imagine that it will be over soon," future Shego explained.  
"Ah, I see," Kim said. She was silent for another few minutes when another question popped into her head and decided to ask it since the future woman was answering her questions. "Shego, why do you as well as the present Shego and my future self, hate Dr. Director so much?"

Shego sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question," she said. "I'm not sure if I'm going to answer you Kimmie. It's a long and very brutal story and I don't think you're ready to hear it quite yet."

The teenager's cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"I'm not a child, you know!" she hissed. "I can handle more than you know."

The older woman from the future stared at the red haired girl for a long moment. It looked as if she were searching her forest green eyes for something. She did this for so long that it was beginning to make the young woman squirm slightly in her seat.

"Kim," future Shego finally said with total seriousness, surprising the teenager when she used her real name. "I'm not saying you're a child. However, this story is one you will not like and I want to protect the innocence that you still have. I look at my Kimmie and I see that spark of innocence completely gone. I lost it when I was younger than you, after the meteor took away any normal future I could have had; but you…you still see the world through innocent eyes and I want you to keep that for as long as you can.

"Where we're going Kim, is a place where you will lose some of that. You will be shocked and horrified at what you see and the world will look different when you leave," Shego continued. "However, if I can help you keep what little innocence that you have left when we're done, then I swear to God I will. Don't ask me to take that away from you and don't try to lose it so quickly. You do eventually, thanks to what Eclipse puts us through. But if today works out like I hope it does, then you will never have to experience that. And you will hear the story soon, most likely from my past self, however, when she's ready to share it."

Kim stared at the future woman, her mouth slightly agape. She had not expected to hear anything that she had said. Future Shego's seriousness had curved into one of the real, rare full blown smiles and Kim was hypnotized by it, but then slightly startled when the woman reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

"I forgot how adorable you are when you were younger," she stated simply. Shego stared at her a moment longer and then stood to walk back to her original seat next to her partner.

Present day Kim stared at her empty seat in shock and reached up to touch the spot the older woman had caressed.

"Kim? KP? You okay?" came a distant voice. Kim looked up and saw her best friend looking at her with a worried expression.  
"Yeah—" Kim said weakly, then cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm still waking up I guess. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, but I'm anxious to get off this plane. I just want this mission to be over, you know?" Ron said, sitting down.

"Agreed. This got really strange really fast," Kim answered.

"No kidding. What's it like seeing your future self?" Ron asked.

"It's—well it's really weird for sure, but it's also a little scary," she admitted. "I'm so different that I hardly recognize myself. I can't imagine what happens to cause such a drastic change. I wonder how much is because of Eclipse and how much is just the natural changes that come with growing up."

"I think the weirdest thing is that Shego is your partner. I'm wondering what happens to us," the blond haired teenager said quietly, his face overcome with sadness.  
"Oh, Ron. You know we're still best friends in the future," Kim reassures her oldest friend. "No matter what happens Ron, in their future or our new one, that will never change."

Ron stared at the green eyes he knew so well. They held a conviction that he couldn't help but believe as well.

"You're right, KP. Nothing will ever change us," he stated with a smile. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping present day Shego, then whispered conspiratorially.

"If anyone here changes for the better, however, then it's definitely Shego. I think she actually likes me in the future."

Both of them then giggles like children.  
"True, her future self does seem friendlier, towards both of us," the seventeen year old whispered back. "However, she did apologize to me earlier."

"What for?" Ron asked in disbelief. Kim then realized that if she answered truthfully, then her best friend would ask what they fought about and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the thought of telling her best friend that Shego had hit on her, even if she was teasing.

"Well, just for being so uncooperative in the beginning," she lied, feeling a little guilty for it, but she had no idea how Ron would react to that. He would either be outraged on her behalf or embarrassed at the idea of thinking about her and Shego in that way.

"Weird!" he exclaimed. "Maybe she's beginning her transformation."  
"Yeah…maybe," Kim replied slowly as she started to go deep in thought about her weary alliance with the villainess.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean, Location 78. 10 am

The GJ jet landed on a remote airstrip on small, but beautiful island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Overflowing with palm trees and every flower color imaginable, the only sign of civilization was a small dock with a few patrol boats, a small airstrip, a hanger, and an outpost every few hundred yards with 3 armed guards at each one. The Kims and Shegos with Ron and Dr. Betty Director exited the jet, stepping into the warm South Pacific sun. Present Shego knew that if it were any other time, she would love to just lie out in the sun for days and laze about on the beautiful island. However, this wasn't like any other time. This time, they were visiting a secret prison-slash-torture chamber with her and Kim Possible future selves, the buffoon sidekick, Dr. Drakken, and, worst of all Shego felt at the moment, the Director of Global Justice.

At that moment, the Director of Global Justice was leading the group of people, a group of people she least expected to be with yesterday, towards the entrance to the underground prison.

"Sir," said a guard, saluting the Director, when they reached the entrance.

"As you were," the Director said with a wave of her hand. "Everyone stand on this square please," she instructed the group. Everyone squeezed together and waited for a few seconds, then were suddenly surrounded by thick glass, then plummeted underground.

"God, I hate this kind of transportation," future Shego mumbled as they sped through the Earth.

"It's the fastest and most discrete way to get around," the Director defended.  
"Whatever, it still doesn't make it easier to get used to," present Shego added.

"Anyways, when we get down there, follow my lead. The interrogating rooms are on the deepest level, which would make it harder for them to escape were to break free of their restraints and get passed the guards. We need to walk down four flights of stairs once we reach the last level of the tube," the Dr. Director explained.

"Is all of this really necessary?" present day Kim asked. "I mean, not only are they underground in a near escape proof prison, but they're on an island in the middle of the ocean surrounded but several guards with guns."

The Director looked down at the teenager. She truly hoped, before yesterday, that she would be able to convince the girl to join GJ and even groom her to take her position when the time came for retirement. However, after meeting the future Kim Possible, she knew it would never happen, especially if she's teamed with Shego, who would also never work for Betty Director. She was very saddened by that idea. No one, not even Will Du, had the potential for greatness than Kim Possible.

"Yes, Miss Possible, it is. Every single inmate is a complete sociopath. They will kill, lie, do whatever it takes to leave and will commit, and have committed, unspeakable acts of evil. I won't even begin to tell you all the vile things that Eclipse alone has done to earn him a place here," the one eyed woman answered. The present Kim remained silent after that.

A few more minutes of silence later, they reached the last level. The people who hadn't been there before took everything in. It reminded Ron of the dark, dank dungeons that were in video games that took place in medieval times. Built from several feet thick stones, the halls and floors were dark and seemed to shine with water. It was dimly lit by yellow tinted lights on the ceiling. It smelled like mold and earth.

Present day Shego looked at it the eyes of a thief and saw very, very few weaknesses. She knew that she would never find herself in a cell because she's never done, or plan to do, anything to earn herself a spot at Location 78.

Drakken was having a revelation of sorts. As he saw the cells of the prisoners, all in strait jackets, mumbling and muttering to themselves and all of them desperately needing a shower and daylight, he realized that if he succeeded in hurting a large group of people with his plans to take over the world, he could end up in this prison. Well, that's what he thought. Betty Director knew that he would never be able to pull off such a stunt, but Drakken, who believed he could, knew he could end up in Location 78 if he did and got caught. He began trembling at the thought.

There was a loud thud that caused Drakken to scream like a loud girl, his screech echoing off the stone walls. Everyone turned to where the thud came from and saw a prisoner with pale, sickly skin. His face was gaunt and pale, almost yellow eyes sunken in. He looked crazed in the strait jacket. Suddenly, he pulled his head back and slammed his forehead against the Plexiglas that held each prisoner in.

"Meet Reverend Joshua "the Carver" Battle. He killed, that we know of, nearly 200 women and 100 children, carving religious symbols and versus onto every inch of their bodies while they were alive before we caught him," the Director explained.

"But…why?" present day Kim asked, completely aghast. Future Kim touched her shoulder and her younger self looked up.

"Because he could, Kim. There's no other reason. He didn't do it for money or because someone told him to. He took pleasure out of it. Just like Eclipse. He does what he does because he can. And we're the only ones who can stop him," she explained. The teenager looked at the floor, deep in thought. Ron's arm found its way around her shoulders and pulled her in close, for her comfort, and his own, as he suddenly felt weak. She automatically held him close as well, seeking her own comfort.

"Come on. I don't want to be here any longer than needed," Future Kim said after a moment of silence.

The group continued down the hallway until they reached a staircase. The walk down the four flights of stairs was a silent one. For the seventeen year old Kim Possible, she spent it deep in thought. She always knew there were really horrible people out there; serial killers, terrorists, etc. However, she had never come face-to-face with one. The villains she dealt with were mainly egotists and attention seekers. None of them were actually a threat to taking over the world. She was just there to make sure it wasn't done, just in case. However, now that she knew that she was about to face a great evil, one that scarred her and Shego's future selves, both mentally and physically, made her think. Is that something she wanted to do for the rest of her life? To be terrified of someone out to kill her and everyone she loved? To be at the risk of torture and relentless pursuit? If she wanted to chase these kinds of people, she'd join GJ, but she clearly had some type of problem with Dr. Director and she was obviously in Shego's life.

The last thought made her heart beat quickly. However, before she had time to analyze that further, Dr. Director cleared her throat. Kim looked up and saw that they had arrived at the interrogation room.

It was an almost empty room with a window showing another room. There was a chair that held several buckles and hand and ankle cuffs on the arms and legs. There was a table with two chairs facing the window in the room they were standing in.

"Eclipse will be brought into the room behind this two way mirror. He will not be able to see you, but you will see him. You can ask him questions, but he has never answered a single one of ours before. There will be two armed guards in with him and he'll be completely restrained," the head of GJ explained.

"Go get him, Cyclops. I want to get this over with," future Shego demanded. Dr. Director hesitated.

"If you find out that this man is the one you spoke of, what will do about it?" she asked. Future Shego was about to answer, but her partner spoke before she did.

"I will go into that room and I will shoot him in between his soulless eyes," she whispered so quietly that she almost wasn't heard.  
There was a shocked silence that followed the reply.

"K-Kim—" future Shego stuttered, clearly stunned. "I will do it. I can't have you do that."  
"Why should you do it?" the scarred one demanded, her eyes turning angrily her partner. "Because he controlled your mind? Because you hurt me because of him? I'm sorry Shego, but you know what he did. You know who he took from me. I will not let that happen if I can help it and if that means killing him, you know damn well I will not hesitate."

"I know you won't. I don't doubt for a moment that you could take a gun and pull the trigger without a second thought," Future Shego stated. She grabbed onto Future Kim's cheeks and looked her dead in the eyes. "However, even after everything he's done to you—to us—you would regret it for the rest of your life. I won't let him have that control over you. I will not let him take away the one last piece of innocence you hold onto."

Present Kim stared at both of them, shocked at the conversation that was happening, as was everyone else.

"He—he kills someone I love?" she asked quietly. Everyone looked at her.

"No. He won't," Future Shego stated with conviction. "Kimmie is right. He's not living past the next 10 minutes. But I'll do it. I've already got blood on my hands. I won't let you do that to yourself."

Present Shego gasped. She was telling Kim the truth when she was Miss Go. She had never killed anyone and never planned on it. Even during the very dark year after quitting Team Go, she had never taken a life. To hear that that changes in the future strikes a very deep and sad chord within her. She didn't have a lot of morals, but one she always stood by was to not kill. It pained her to hear that she breaks that. She was taken out of her reverie by the leader of Global Justice.

"Now wait just one minute here!" she exclaimed. "Eclipse is my prisoner and if you think for one second that I will allow you to just shoot him then we are going back immediately. I won't stand for—"

She was cut off suddenly when a hand shot out and slammed her against the Plexiglas, holding her against it by wrapping fingers tightly around her throat, giving her just enough leeway to breathe. She stared, not into the fire-y emerald eyes she expected, but the blazing, scarred forest green ones of the future Kim.

"You listen to me, Betty," the furious woman spat, her name sounded like a curse on the future woman's lips. "You will go and get Eclipse," she continued, her voice eerily calm, sending chills down the one eyed woman's spine. "You will chain him to that chair. If he is the one we have been looking for, then you will not get in our way. He will not leave that room without a bullet in his brain."

Dr. Director stared at the woman with shock and horror written all over her face. This was not the young naïve girl whom she had hoped would be her protégé. This was a fully grown, completely jaded woman. Future Kim leaned in so she was almost nose to nose with Dr. Director.

"I know what you did to her, Elizabeth," the twenty four year old whispered in the shocked silence that prevailed over the group. Dr. Director's eye widened slightly. Kim raised her left hand and barely touched the older woman's face with her fingers. "I know what you plan on doing to me. It will never happen. I will never be yours." Kim's voice dropped even lower. "I belong to her."

Dr. Director took a moment to try and understand what the scarred woman was saying. Then, a glint of light caught her eye and saw the future Kim's ring on her left hand. She stared at it, then at future Kim, and then over to future Shego only to go back to future Kim, her eye going even wider in realization.

"When we are finished, you will leave Kim alone. You will not touch her. Do I make myself clear?" future Kim asked, her eyes never leaving the Director of Global Justice's brown eye. Kim felt the woman swallow and then saw her nod almost imperceptibly. Kim let her go.  
"Good," she stated. "Now go and do as I asked."

Dr. Director stared at the woman and realized that she never truly knew Kim Possible and, which a very dejected twist in her gut, realized she never would. She pushed her emotions down and nodded at the future Kim one last time before leaving to carry out her task.

Silence. No one dared speak after watching the interaction. No one that is, except for the short haired woman.

"Kim," she whispered, gently touching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that," future Kim said. "But I need to get this over with. I've waited three years for this moment and I just want it done."

Future Shego didn't say anything else, but dropped her hand to her partners and gave it a squeeze of support.

Present Kim was too afraid to say anything. To watch her future self do and say what she did made her really realize how much what ever happened had affected her completely. It made her terrified and curious at the same time. She was more determined than ever to find out what the future women were not telling them, especially now that she knew someone she loved was killed by Eclipse.

The younger Shego stared at the future ones for a moment before looking over at present day Kim. The girl looked shocked and horrified, but there was something in her eyes, a fire-y purpose that she had never seen before. Shego copied her future self and laid a hand on the teenager's shoulder. Kim looked over at her, slightly taken aback. Shego didn't say anything, but simply kept a comforting hand on the girl. Kim's face changed to one of slight appreciation and then looked away.

The group waited in silence for the director to return with the man whom they all hoped would bring an end to the seemingly unending mission.

Ron and Dr. Drakken jumped when they heard a loud screech from behind the Plexiglas. Everyone looked through the two way mirror and watched as two heavily armed, Asian Pacific men escorted a prisoner into the interrogation room. The prisoner had long, unkempt hair and a bushy beard that reached his chest. His clothes were in tattered rags, hanging off his emaciated body. He kept his head bent, staring at the floor as the guards shackled him to the elaborate chair, making sure that there was no way he could break free. Then, they took a spot behind the prisoner and stood guard, watching and waiting for him to make even the slightest wrong move.

Dr. Director rejoined the group and stared at the man before them.

"I need to see his face," future Shego stated quietly, her eyes never leaving the prisoner's form.

The older woman cleared her throat, and then spoke a strange language into the microphone in the wall. One of the guards took one step forward and roughly grabbed the prisoner by his hair and forced him to face the mirror.

An expressionless face stared back at the group. His eyes were lifeless pools for black against a pale, sunken face. His features might have once been considered handsome, but years of abuse and sun deprivation made him appear sickly and old.

Future Kim and Shego gasped at the same time and the twenty four year old fell to her knees in anguish and placed her head in her hands. Future Shego immediately knelt next to her, holding her close.

"Sh, it's okay, Kim," the short haired woman said gently. "It's okay."

"Is that him?" Dr. Director asked, unsure of what the future Kim's reaction was.

Future Shego sighed deeply, but didn't answer. She instead walked out of the room, down the hall, and walked into the interrogation room where the prisoner was held. She sat down across from the severely unkempt man without a single emotion displayed on her face. He stared at table, having been released from the guards hold. Shego continued to stare at what she could see of his face.

"Look at me," she quietly demanded. No response or movement. "Look at me!" Shego yelled. Still no reaction. Her face suddenly contorted into rage and she grabbed his face from across the table. Soulless black eyes met flaming emerald ones. Shego searched his eyes for what seemed like hours before her lips curled in disgust.

"Where is your son?" she asked calmly and quietly. Future Kim gasped and everyone watching almost missed the slight widening of eyes, but what caught their attention was the sudden alertness found in the previously dead eyes. The future plasma wielder shook him. "WHERE IS YOUR SON?" she screamed desperately. After several moments of staring, the prisoner began laughing. Quietly at first, but then it grew louder and louder till he was full out convulsing with laughter. It was the kind of sound that would keep one up at night, terrified out of their minds. It sent chills down the future Shego's spine, but she remained where she was, showing no fear. "Answer me!" she demanded. The man stopped laughing and smiled hauntingly at her.  
"You will never find him," came a hoarse whisper of a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years. The prisoner began laughing again, unable to stop. Shego let go of him, disgust written all over her face. She stood and regarded the uncontrollable man before her and then she raised her hand and backhanded him so hard, his head whipped to the side, completely unconscious. Shego then left the room to rejoin the group.

The future green skinned woman disregarded the group as she quickly went to her partner's side and hugged her close. Future Kim was cried silently into her shoulder.

"Shh," Shego said. "Don't worry, Kimmie."

"We were so close, Shego. I was—I had hoped—" future Kim stuttered.

"I know. I know. Me too," Shego replied, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "But we'll get him, Kim. I know we will. Just a little while longer."

"I don't understand," present Kim stated, unable to grasp what had just happened.

"Shego and I know what Eclipse looks like, no matter what clothes he'd wear or how his hair looked. That's not him," future Kim explained, nodding to the unconscious form in the other room. "As soon as we saw his face, we knew he wasn't the one we are looking for."

"How can you know he had a son?" Dr. Director asked Shego.

"His eyes," the emerald eyed woman explained. "His eyes looked familiar and once I stared into them, I knew immediately that, while he wasn't the Eclipse we know, we are looking for someone related to him; someone younger. A son was the most logical conclusion."

"And you think his son is the one who tries to destroy the world?" present Shego asked.

"It has to be. I can't think of another explanation," her counterpart answered.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before future Kim spoke.

"Let's get out of here. We need to inform Wade of the new information and continue in our search for the real Eclipse as well as make preparations to fight any enemies he sends back," she said.

"I'll give you everything we have on this Eclipse," Betty offered, nodding to the prisoner. "The information that's not in the report."

Future Kim simply nodded her head.

"Come on," future Shego said, allowing for Dr. Director to lead them out. Present Shego walked with the seventeen year old Kim.  
"Shego, what do you think will happen now?" Kim asked the plasma wielder, who took a moment to answer.

"I'm not sure, Kimmie, but I will tell you that I'm in this with you. I know we have our differences, but whatever happens, I've got your back and I'm not leaving until Eclipse is gone," Shego answered. "Or for however long you'll need me," she added quietly.

The teenager stared at the villainess, surprised that she wasn't completely surprised to hear her say that.  
"Same here, Shego. What do you say? Partners?" Kim asked, holding out her hand. Shego looked at it and gave her a smile.

"Partners," she agreed, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

The two young women didn't let go and stared at each other for several moments. Both shared a small smile and, while neither of them admitted it, felt a tingle from their hands that went up to their hearts, making them skip several beats.


End file.
